Adam & Eve
by Anya0901
Summary: Skylar Makoto has been having strange dreams lately and the person inside her head keeps calling her "Eve" and to top it all off, four half-vampires kidnapped her in her high school! Follow Skylar as she is living in the Mukami household as the role of "Eve". Who will be her "Adam"? Mukami Brothers X OC ( Skylar ) lemons / smut
1. Chapter 1 - My Name Is Not Eve!

Chapter 1

My Name Is Not Eve!

 _Eve… Your time has come… Eve._

I opened my eyes and sat up from my bed. I have been having these strange dreams lately. There's a man's voice and he keeps calling me "Eve". I don't know what he looks like because all I can hear is his voice. I also will see a large apple tree with red delicious apples hanging from its branches and a clear blue sky…

How can I dream about a peaceful place when I feel confused and frightened?

"Skylar? Time to get up! We have to get ready for school!" My half-brother, Kira announced from outside of my door.

"Alright, I'm getting ready now," I answered him before getting out of bed. I immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Kira and I share the same mother, but a lot of people mistake us as twins. We both have dark brown hair and light brown eyes that can look golden. He's seventeen while I'm only a year younger.

We are very close and are always there for each other. It's sad because both of our fathers are out of the family picture.

I guess my mother had Kira to his father but they got a divorce. Both Kira and I have no idea what happened during their marriage yet we don't really put much thought into it. I never met his father and Kira never sees him either. I guess he moved out of Japan to be in America.

Our mother has died when we both were very young. I was only ten at the time when she passed. Both my brother and I use her maiden name "Makoto" because it's a lot easier for us to share the same last name plus we don't have to explain our family's history to our peers.

Our grandmother on our mother's side has been raising us and she is very sweet. She will tell us stories about our mother but when we mention our fathers, she will ignore us or she will kindly change the subject.

I don't know anything about my father. I don't even know his name. I only have a picture of him in my wallet. He has long, white hair and golden orbs. He is a handsome man indeed. I wish I knew where he was or if he is still alive or not…

I finally got out of the shower and brushed my teeth. I then blow dried my hair and put on my white blouse with a tan vest over it. I then fixed the red bow that's under my blouse collar so it would look presentable. I also put on a gray mini skirt with navy knee high socks and brown shoes.

I looked at myself in my full-length mirror to tie my light pink ribbon around my hair to have it in a loose ponytail.

After I fixed my hair, I put on my light blue blazer and left my room to go downstairs to meet my brother so we can go to our bus stop.

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

"Hey, sister, are you alright?" Kira asked me as we took our seats on the bus.

"Um, yeah, just thinking…" I answered.

"Did you have that dream again?" Kira frowned.

"Yeah, the same voice keeps calling me Eve. I don't understand. Do you think it means something?"

"You have been having that same dream for a month now… It has to mean something …" Kira's voice trailed.

I continued to be lost in thought. Kira's right, this dream I keep having must mean something to me, but what? And I want to know why this person keeps calling me "Eve".

Kira and I arrived at the high school and he walked me to my first class. I immediately took my seat as the teacher began to teach today's lesson. I tried to focus, but I keep thinking about this "Eve" situation…

"Huh?" My eyes widen as I saw a handsome young man outside my classroom window. He has dark blue hair that's ruffled and blue-gray orbs.

"Ms. Makoto?" My teacher called out to me.

"Yes?" I answered in a low voice.

"Pay attention up front," my teacher ordered coldly.

"Yes, ma'am," I whispered. I looked out the window one more, time but the young man was gone… He didn't wear our school's uniform so he couldn't be a student here, but why was he looking inside the classroom?

 _That's creepy!_

I shrugged it off, though. Maybe I am seeing things? Have I really gone mad?

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

After my first class, I went down the hall to go to my locker to get a different book for my next class, but I gasped when I saw a young man standing on the other side of the hall. He has dark green hair that is almost covering his gray eyes. What freaked me out, though, is that he has long, white bandages around his neck and arms…

He didn't smile nor blink. He just looked at me with no emotion whatsoever. He didn't wear our school uniform just like the other man I saw in my first class…

I turned my back on him and sprinted to my next class, forgetting about my book in my locker…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I am losing my mind… Why would I see two different men today? I never saw them in my life! I'm so confused! What is going on with my head? I need help!

I felt someone tapping on my shoulder from behind. I turned my torso around to see ANOTHER young man with blonde, shaggy hair. His bangs are covering the right side of his face. His left eye is light blue and the other eye I couldn't make out because his hair is in the way but I think it is red…

This young man has a beautiful face, I will admit but I felt my body trembling. I can't believe I am seeing another man that I have never seen before. Who are they? Why are they in this school if they aren't students here?

"Hello, masochistic kitten," the young man said in a flirty tone.

"Who are you?" My voice shook.

The young man smirked before leaning in to press his lips against my forehead…

"SKYLAR! TURN AROUND IN YOUR SEAT!" My math teacher yelled from the front of the class.

I blinked to see the young man gone like the wind. Am I the only one who can see these men?

I turned around to focus on the teacher but again my mind is wandering about these men along with the name "Eve".

"You keep getting yelled at, huh?" A voice said next to me.

I turned my head and my eyes widen to see yet ANOTHER young man! I hope this is the last guy I see because I don't know how much more I could take!

He flashed me a grin and he is very tall and broad. His dark brown hair is tied up in a bun… He has light brown eyes that I can easily drown in…

"Aren't you going to answer me back, sow?" He grunted.

I went to speak but my math teacher yelled at me again and like the other men that I have seen, he disappeared…

 _Who are these guys and do they have something to do with me being called "Eve"?_

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I went to the library to clear my mind about those four young men that I have seen. I wish my brother and I have the same classes together. He is the only friend I have in this school plus I want to tell him what is going on…

I deeply sighed as my eyes scanned the books on the dusty bookshelf. No students are around because no one really likes the library, which I don't know why… It's so peaceful here.

"Eve."

I froze in place when I heard that name. I then slowly turned around to see the first man I saw earlier with the dark blue hair.

"Who are you?" I asked in a whisper.

"Come with us," he commanded.

"No, I can't…" I went to run away but I felt someone wrapping their strong arms around my waist from behind. I gasped out loud and turned my head to see the man with brown hair grinning at me.

"Don't deny us, Eve," the brown-haired man chuckled.

"Does…She…Like…Pain?" The young man with bandages all over asked as he appeared out of nowhere.

"You can't ask her that! You hardly know her… Ask for her name, first!" The blonde haired man purred as he appeared next to the green haired man.

"Who are you people?!" I freaked. I tried to struggle out of the brown-haired man's grasp but it's no use. He's way too strong.

 _Eve… Eve!_ The voice in my head screamed out. My head is starting to hurt.

"Oh, the poor masochistic kitten! I think she's going to faint!" The blonde shouted in amusement.

My vision began to grow blurry as the voice in my head kept calling me "Eve". The last people I saw were the four young men surrounding me before I blacked out.

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

"Ugh…" I woke up and immediately sat up from a bed that I'm laying on. Where am I? This isn't my room or the school!

I looked around my surroundings. I am lying on a queen size bed that has a pink comforter and purple canopy drapes hanging above the bed.

The walls were golden and there's only a small window next to my bed that is surrounded by purple curtains. There are also purple velvet rugs on the dark wooden floor.

 _I have never been here before…_

"You're up, livestock." The guy with the blue hair appeared sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Livestock?" I asked confusingly.

"She's been sleeping for three hours now… Time to play!" The blonde haired man slam opened the bedroom door and grinned.

"Where am I? Why did you kidnap me?! I want to go home! I want to see my family!" I screamed out.

"Silence!" The brown haired man slammed his fist on the bedroom wall. "We don't tolerate noise! I hate loud people."

How are they appearing before me out of nowhere? Are they ghosts?

"Lay…With…Me…" The green haired man ordered as he is lying on the other side of the bed.

"Who are you people?!"

"We are the Mukami brothers and you are very valuable to us, Eve. I am Ruki, the eldest brother of our home," The blue haired man explained.

"Yuma," the man who has punched the hole in the wall greeted.

"…Azusa." The young man lying down on my bed stated.

"And I am Kou," the last brother with the blonde hair said.

"I don't understand. Why do you guys keep calling me "Eve"? My name is Skylar," I whispered as I hug my knees to my chest.

Ruki slowly crawled up to me on the bed and grabbed my face violently with his right hand. Our eyes locked and I felt my face growing red.

"She is indeed Eve. She will soon pick her Adam," Ruki mumbled.

"Adam?" I questioned.

"It will all make sense when the time has come," Ruki sighed and stood up from the bed. "Come now, brothers. Let us leave this girl rest," he ordered.

The other brothers all looked at me with cold glares before leaving me alone in this room.

How am I supposed to relax when I just got kidnapped? I need to see my brother!

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I tried to think of a plan to get out of this home. I looked out the window and realized that I'm a couple of floors up from the ground. This must be a mansion…

I couldn't leave this room because I know one of those men will appear before me out of nowhere. I need to climb down and get out of here.

I decided to tie the comforter and the sheets on the bed together like a rope to climb down from the window.

It didn't take me long to tie them all together and I immediately opened the window and threw my homemade rope down. My rope isn't long enough but I think I can easily jump down once I reach the end of the rope.

I tied the end to the windowsill and began to climb down. I am only halfway down but I cried out when it untied from the windowsill! I'm falling and in a blink of an eye, someone caught me in their strong arms.

I opened my eyes to see Yuma staring down at me.

"Trying to escape, sow?" He asked in a husky voice.

"No," I stuttered.

Yuma sighed and slowly set me down. "Let's go back inside," he ordered.

I went to protest until Ruki came up to us with a blank expression on his face.

"You can try to escape all you want, but your punishment will be unforgettable every time," Ruki warned.

I gulped at his threat and slowly walked behind Yuma. I don't understand why I'm trying to get protection from Yuma because he is just as bad as his brother…

Ruki grabbed my wrist violently and I cried out in pain.

"You are staying in my room for tonight," Ruki commanded.

"I don't want to!" I raised my voice.

"Hey, I'm the one who caught her, I should drink her blood first!" Yuma snapped.

 _Did he just say, "Drink her blood" I don't understand…_

"Wh-what?" I choked out.

Yuma flashed me his white fangs causing me to scream. They are vampires?! I never thought vampires were real!

"Yes, my brothers and I are vampires and you will give us all that you have to offer, Eve," Ruki stated.

My body trembled and my eyes felt like they were going to fall out of my eye sockets for widening them so much!

Ruki still had a tight grip on my wrist and he dragged me away from Yuma. I looked back at him and he just stared at me, showing no emotion whatsoever…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

Ruki escorted me all the way to his room. I couldn't help but admire it, to be honest. He has colorful art paintings on the white walls. And He has a small, single bed with white sheets and a black comforter. He also has a huge brown bookcase with varieties of different books behind the glass doors, a brown couch, and a brown coffee table.

The last thing he has in his room, are two large windows that are side by side with black curtains.

"Please, don't," I whispered as I'm backing away from Ruki. Ruki walked towards me until my back is against the white wall. We locked eyes and I felt my lips trembling with fear.

Is he going to suck my blood, torture me, or kill me on the spot?

"Eve," he whispered before leaning in to bite my neck. I gasped out loud as I felt a sharp pain inside me. I felt hot and light…

I can hear him sucking my blood and his eyes are closed… I wanted to push him away but I'm afraid it will hurt more if I struggle.

"Your blood is indeed Eve's. It tastes rather good," Ruki praised in a low voice. He went to bite my neck in the same place but I used this opportunity to push him away.

I went to run out of his room but Ruki slammed my back against the door and grunted.

"Do not disobey me, livestock!" He snapped violently and sunk his fangs into my neck…

"No! Stop!" I cried out… I struggled to get away from him but he's using his body weight to stop me from moving and his fangs are really deep inside my neck…

I then felt my vision growing blurry and the last thing I saw were Ruki's bluish - gray orbs.

 _Who am I? Am I truly Eve? But my name is… Skylar._


	2. Chapter 2 - Pain Vs Love

Chapter 2

Pain Vs. Love

I opened my eyes and immediately sat up from Ruki's bed. I don't remember getting in his bed. In fact, I don't remember anything after he sucked my blood. I touched my neck with my fingertips and winced.

 _It's a little sore…_

I scanned Ruki's room and I don't see him around. That's strange for him to leave a stranger sleep in his bed… I decided to hurry up and leave to go back to the guest room they put me in yesterday. I don't want to stay around and wait for him because he might bite me again.

 _I hope his other brothers don't bite me either…_

I opened his bedroom door and quietly crept down the hall to go back to the guest room, sighing in relief once I am alone in the quiet room.

Looking at myself in the full-length mirror, I frowned. I look paler than usual and my uniform and hair looks a mess. I also eyed the bite mark that Ruki left on my neck… It's still swollen but not as bad as I thought…

"Eve."

"Huh?" I turned around to see Azusa standing there before me. He stared at me with a blank expression on his face.

I cleared my throat. "My name is not Eve, it's Skylar, remember?"

Azusa ignored me as he is slowly approaching me. "You're beautiful… Eve."

I closed my eyes in fear as he reached out but I immediately relaxed when I felt his fingers going through my brown hair.

"This is… In… The… Way." He undid my pink ribbon in my hair and I watched it as it fell on the ground.

"Azusa?"

He is now caressing my cheek… His touch is a lot gentler than Ruki's…

The calm environment soon changed when Kou appeared before us with a frown on his face.

"Why are you in her room alone? That's not fair!" Kou whined.

"Kou," I whispered.

"I only… Want… A. Taste," Azusa muttered.

"Not before me!" Kou winked before walking up to me, taking off my blue blazer along with my tan vest. Kou then pulled down my white dress shirt until my shoulder is visible to him.

Azusa watched, as Kou was about to sink his fangs into my shoulder until…

"Azusa, you need to stop letting your brother walk all over you," Yuma lectured as he appeared out of nowhere, his back is against the doorframe.

"First come, first serve!" Kou laughed out loud.

"It's… Fine… I… Will… Wait," Azusa frowned.

"I might keep her all to myself," Kou smirked. He then let his fangs pierce my skin as I cried out loud.

I hear Kou sucking my blood and I kept screaming and crying. I stared at Azusa and he watched his brother suck my blood for a while, he then grew bored and he and Yuma left me alone with their greedy brother.

"Your blood is divine, Eve!" Kou chuckled before sinking his fangs in the same place…

"Kou, stop…" I began to feel faint like I did when Ruki sucked my blood.

 _Is this how I am going to die? From vampires sucking my blood?_

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I woke up in the guestroom bed and touched my shoulder where my wound would be visible and I'm not shocked that it hurts just like the injury on my neck. Are they planning on marking my whole body with their bites?

I didn't want to stay in this room. I know that one of the brothers will try and bite me again but where should I go? They appear no matter where I am.

I looked out the window to see that it is a beautiful day. Will they be mad if I go outside? I'm sure it will be okay to go to the backyard; it's not like I'm going off their property.

Taking a deep breath, I got out of bed, fixed my hair by combing it and tying my pink ribbon back in my hair. I then went outside but I grew shocked when I saw a beautiful garden in the backyard.

I never thought vampires would have something so beautiful here yet they do live in a nice home so I shouldn't put too much thought into it.

I walked around in awe. There are different types of flowers from lilies to orchids, to tulips, to different color roses. There is also a huge water fountain in the middle of the garden that is very tall, but what really caught my eye is the different types of vegetable plants especially this tomato plant.

I grabbed a small tomato cherry and popped it in my mouth.

 _THIS IS GOOD!_

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, sow?" I heard a husky voice from behind.

I slowly turned around and chewed faster to answer Yuma. "I went to get some fresh air…"

"Did you eat one of my tomatoes?" He raised a brow.

"It was just a small one. I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking."

Yuma sighed. "Why didn't you try one of the bigger ones? Those are better."

I only shrugged. "I don't know but the small one was really good. So, this whole garden is yours? Are you the only one who takes care of it? It's beautiful."

"Yes, it's all mine and I take care of it by myself," he answered in a low voice.

"Wow…"

Yuma slowly approached me and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I came here for the tomatoes but my cravings have changed for your blood."

My eyes widen. "Please, don't."

Yuma chuckled before sinking his fangs into my neck. I grabbed a hold of his black sweater. I tried to push him away but it's no use. He won't even budge.

"Don't try to run away from me, Eve," he muttered before he continued to suck my blood. He wrapped his arms around my waist so I wouldn't struggle so much.

"Ugh, please, I'm feeling faint…" I pleaded in a weak voice.

Yuma surprisingly stopped sucking and grunted. "Maybe if you didn't let all of my brothers have you then you wouldn't be like this."

"It's not my fault," I whispered.

"Tsk!" Yuma lets go of me and turned his back to leave me while I fell on my knees from the loss of blood…

 _My head hurts…_

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I went back to the guest room to lie down but after a couple of hours, my stomach began to growl.

 _I haven't eaten since I got kidnapped. I need food._

I left the room to try to find where the kitchen is located but I grew relieved when I can smell something delicious down the hall and down the stairs. I found the dining room with a lot of food scattered all over the long table.

"Hey, one more fried fish! MINE!" Kou immediately stabbed the last large fish on the plate and went to sit in his seat but Yuma grabbed the fish with his bare hands.

"Learn to share, Kou! Azusa, you didn't get one yet, huh? Do you want it?" Yuma asked as he is hovering over his younger brother.

"If you are going to give it to me… Then I shall have it…" Azusa said in a low voice.

"That's not what I asked. Do you want it or not? You need to learn to fight more for things instead of letting your brother take all the stuff away from you," Yuma lectured.

"Okay, I want it… Please…" Azusa muttered.

Yuma sighed and set the fish on Azusa's plate. Yuma then sat next to him while he watched as Kou is eating like a pig.

"Quit causing so much noise. Dinner should be calm and peaceful," Ruki ordered in a low voice as he is carrying a large plate of fried fish.

"YOU MADE MORE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!?" Kou raised his voice and began to take some fish off of the plate with his fork.

"Hey, you already had ten of them! Save some for the rest of us!" Yuma barked.

Ruki sighed at his brothers' outburst. "Eve, sit."

I listened to the eldest brother and sat next to Kou while Ruki sat at the head of the table. I began to pile some food on my plate but it was hard because Kou was claiming them all…

I got some pasta, fish, and some fruit… Everything looks so good!

I began to eat and I immediately praised the food. "This is delicious!"

"Thank you, I made it all myself," Ruki smirked.

"You can cook? Wow, that's amazing!" I gasped.

I couldn't help myself but eat like a pig! I don't want to admit this to my grandmother, but Ruki's cooking is so much better than hers.

"Geez, she's like Kou…" Yuma said under his breath as he took a big bite out of his fish.

I felt my cheeks flustering as everyone nodded in agreement.

"That's okay because it shows that I am more suited to be Adam," Kou winked.

 _Adam?_

Ruki mentioned that name last night, but what does it mean? Why would Kou say that he will be more suited as Adam? I don't understand…

Everyone grew silent as they continued to eat… Even, though the food is really good, this is the most awkward dinner that I have ever experienced.

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

After the awkward dinner, I went to go upstairs to go back in the guestroom but a room caught my eye.

 _Is that a library?_

I decided to go inside the room and I gasped when I see a lot of brown bookshelves filled with different kinds of books.

 _This library is bigger than the one in school!_

I looked around the library and immediately went to one of the bookshelves to see if there are any romantic books around… I frowned when I couldn't find any but I kept searching each shelf until I found. "Gone With The Wind" by Margaret Mitchell.

 _This is a classic! This used to be my mother's favorite!_

I sat on the ground with my back against the wall. I started to read the story until someone cleared their throat…

"Hm. Stupid mortals and their love stories," Ruki sighed.

"It has a sad ending, you know! Scarlett's lover leaves her in the end," I countered.

Ruki ignored my reasoning and began to search for a book on one of the bookshelves. He then smiled to himself before pulling out a small, black book.

"Here." He handed me the book and I examined the title.

 _Hawthorne._

"Have you heard of Nathaniel Hawthorne?" He asked.

I felt my cheeks fluster because I think I should know him and Ruki is going to think I'm stupid…

"Hm. I guess not. That book has all of his short stories in it. You should read _Rappaccini's Daughter_ first. It is a classic," he suggested.

I set _Gone With The Wind_ down and scanned the pages of _Hawthorne_ to find the short story. I immediately found it and I went to thank Ruki, but he disappeared…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I read _Rappaccini's Daughter_ in one sitting and I am hooked! I defiantly want to talk to Ruki about the short story tomorrow!

I decided to go to bed but as soon as I went to change into a nightgown that is provided for me, Azusa appeared lying on top of my bed.

"Azusa?" I called out his name.

"Get… In… Bed," he ordered.

I kept my dirty uniform on and sat on the bed. I don't know why I didn't run away but maybe it's because I know he will hunt me down anyways. I don't want him mad at me because I'm scared…

"Do you… Love me?" He asked out of nowhere as he is sitting up on the bed; his gray orbs locked with mine.

"What?"

Azusa pulled a small knife out of his pocket and placed it in my hand. "Cut me," he whispered.

"No!" I raised my voice.

"Then you must hate me," he hung his head.

"Why would you say that?" I'm so confused. What is going through his head?

"Cut me, please?" He begged.

"No, I'm not going to!" I handed him his knife back but I regretted it when he cut his left wrist deeply!

I screeched when I saw blood dripping down his wrist and on the pink comforter…

"Why would you do that to yourself?!" I screamed in horror.

Why would he like to hurt himself? Why doesn't his brothers do anything about it?!

"Why aren't you happy? When I bleed, everyone is happy," he stated.

He went to cut himself again but I tried to stop him yet I was too late as he cut his forearm.

"Be happy," he whispered before he went to cut his other wrist but I slapped his knife out of his grasp causing the blade to cut my hand.

"Ugh…" I watched as my own blood is dripping down on the bed…

"Why are you sad? People love it when I'm in pain…" He muttered while he is studying his bloody wrist.

"Who?! I don't!" I snapped.

Does he mean his brothers like it or other people? I don't understand. Why does he think pain is a good thing?

"You don't like me being in pain? You don't love me?" He sighed in disappointment.

I reached out and pushed a strand of his dark green hair away from his face. "I don't want to see you hurt. You don't deserve it. You should be happy."

"But bleeding makes me happy," he countered.

"Azusa…"

I felt sorrow well up inside me. He hurts himself and he's okay with it? Is this his only happiness? Being in pain?

"Mortals like… Different things to be happy?" He asked.

I slowly nodded. "Yes, there're a lot of different things."

"Is this… One… Of… Them…" He unexpectedly kissed me forcefully.

My eyes widen in shock… This is my first kiss…

Azusa clumsily pushed me down on the bed and we are laying side by side, our lips still connected. I didn't move, I'm still in shock or am I in a daze?

He hesitated to run his fingers through my hair and I gasped. He used this opportunity to slide his tongue inside my mouth. He kept trying to play with my tongue with his but it caused me to choke.

Azusa pulled away and hugged me tight. I hugged him back just as tight because I don't want him to harm himself anymore…

 _Has Azusa never felt loved before?_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Playboy Or An Idol?

**Author Note: I'm doing a double upload! Keep a look out for chapter 4!**

Chapter 3

A Playboy Or An Idol?

I fixed myself in front of my mirror before going downstairs to have dinner with the Mukami brothers. I finally washed my dirty uniform so I feel clean… I don't look so washed out either!

 _I'm glad._

Anyways, I went to the dining room and sighed when I saw everyone gathering around the table. Of course, Kou is taking food off of Azusa's plate while he just sat there and Yuma is lecturing Azusa for not sticking up for himself… Ruki then started to yell at the three of them to be quiet and enjoy their meals.

"You guys really are brothers," I said softly before sitting next to Kou.

"We aren't blood-related," Kou corrected.

"Huh?!" My eyes widened.

"It's true. We are all from an orphanage long ago, but once we met each other, we decided to take care of one another. Then he showed up and saved our lives before we experienced death," Ruki explained.

"Who saved you?" I asked curiously.

"It's not important but he made us vampires yet we aren't full blooded, only half," Ruki answered.

"Half vampires… I can't believe you guys were human! Do you miss it?" I gasped.

The four of them grew silent until Yuma started to laugh out loud.

"Why would we miss being weak mortals?" Yuma snorted.

"I was just asking," I whispered.

 _I guess that was a stupid question._

I began to fill my plate with grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. It was hard for me to get some chicken because Kou would take it away from me, but I managed to get a couple of pieces.

It's strange how the Mukami brothers are not blood-related but they do act like normal, human brothers if that makes sense. They must be very close… Their relationship reminds me of my relationship with Kira.

 _I sure miss my brother…_

"Sow? What's wrong?" Yuma questioned coldly.

"Nothing!" I raised my voice without meaning to.

"Hurry up and eat… We have to get ready for school soon," Ruki ordered me.

"School… In the middle of the night?" I asked shockingly.

"Yes, vampires go to a special school at night, but there're a couple of cute humans that attend there too," Kou winked.

Yuma snorted at his brother's comment.

"Aren't you going to warn her about the Sakamaki brothers?" Azusa muttered.

"Tsk. There's nothing to say about them. If Eve sticks with us then we'll have no problem," Yuma grinned.

"Sakamaki brothers?" I tilted my head to the side.

"They are full-blooded vampires who attend the same school as us. That is all you need to know about them," Ruki said bluntly.

"Um, okay…" My voice trailed.

Wow, they're full blooded vampires!? They must be scary! Can I really rely on the Mukami brothers to protect me from them?

"Oh, Ruki!" I raised my voice.

Ruki looked at me annoyingly. "Yes?"

"I read the _Rappaccini's Daughter_! I really liked it but it was sad that she drank that poison…" I frowned.

"You should read more of Nathaniel Hawthorne's works. They are very good," Ruki commented.

"I defiantly will! Thanks!" I gently smiled at him.

It's strange that the _Rappaccini's Daughter_ took the theme of Adam and Eve. Did Ruki do that on purpose or was it just a mere coincidence?

Anyways, Rappaccini's daughter played Eve while the male student played Adam. Then there was the Garden of Eden where the daughter was imprisoned …

"Eve, time to get ready," Ruki sighed.

I snapped out of my thoughts and slowly nodded before excusing myself to get ready for my first day of night school!

 _I'm kind of nervous…_

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I felt myself smiling to myself in front of my mirror. I like their school uniforms better than mine! I'm wearing a white button-up dress shirt with a black V-neck vest over it. I am also wearing a black blazer and a black skirt that is rather short.

For the uniform's accessories, I am wearing a red, big bow under my white dress collar, black knee socks, and brown dress shoes.

"Ready?" Kou smirked.

 _Oh? When did Kou get here?_

"Um, yep I think so," I answered.

"Alright. Hey, you really put on a show," he said in a flirty tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the way you were getting dressed…"

I interrupted him. "YOU SAW ME NAKED?!"

"It's not a big deal. It's nothing I have not seen before," Kou winked.

I felt my stomach forming into knots as he left my room, laughing at me…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

We arrived at school and I'm not going to lie but it seems like a normal school yet the building is huge! It's more like a medieval castle if you want my opinion.

I then grew confused when all the female students gathered around Kou. They kept asking him to notice them and they were fighting over him…

"Can you come over my house after school?" A girl pleaded.

"No, he wants to come over mine!" Another argued.

The girls raised their voices and they were screaming at each other while Kou just stood there with a huge smirk on his face.

 _Wow, I guess he's a playboy! I never heard of a playboy vampire before…_

"Come on, Eve… They get worse than this," Yuma sighed as he grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Um, okay…" I giggled.

Before Azusa, Ruki, Yuma, and I left Kou with his fan girls, I notice a young man who has his back leaning against a wall. He is staring straight at me! He has pale skin, white hair with pink tips, and red eyes…

"Who's that?" I whispered to Yuma.

Yuma grunted. "The youngest Sakamaki. Let's go. Do not ask any more questions!"

I slowly nodded and listened to his commands as he took me to my first class…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

A couple of classes have gone by and I keep seeing that Sakamaki brother staring at me! He is in a couple of my classes but he kind of is freaking me out…

"Hello, masochistic kitten," Kou greeted as he walked up to me.

"Hi," I whispered.

"What's wrong? You are acting as if you have seen a vampire or something," Kou teased.

I ignored his playful comment and stared straight at the boy with the white hair… What does he want from me?

"Psh, don't tell me you are interested in that Sakamaki brother!" Kou snapped.

 _Why is he raising his voice at me?_

"No, it's not that… He has been staring at me all day and I was wondering why…" I answered.

"It doesn't matter! You belong to me; not Subaru!"

"Subaru," I repeated the white haired man's name.

"Forget about him and focus on me," Kou said seductively before pressing his lips against mine causing all of the girls in the hallway to gasp. I nudged him away and I immediately saw Subaru staring at us with anger in his eyes…

"Why did you push me away?" Kou pouted. "You should love this, kitten. I will make you feel really good…"

"Stop…" I blushed.

I went to escape from Kou because he's making me feel uncomfortable but he picked me up in a cradle and started to sprint.

"I have to go to class. What are you doing?" I freaked.

"Taking you somewhere so I can show you who you belong too," Kou grinned.

"What?!"

Where is he taking me?! Should I be scared?! What is he going to do with me!?

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

"The girl's locker room?" I gasped as he took me in there. I never saw a girl's locker room that looks rather clean before…

"Yeah, no girl has gym this period so it will just be you and me," Kou smirked before lying me down on one of the tan, wooden benches.

I went to escape but Kou immediately pinned my wrists down and leaned in to hover over me.

"What are you doing?! We are on school grounds!" I screamed out.

 _I should've know he wanted to bite me…_

I closed my eyes as he effortlessly took off my blazer he then took off my vest too but I began to grow worried when he began to unbutton my white blouse.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

"Just relax. I'm going to make you feel really good," he purred.

His right eye turned red as he stared down at me. I'm exposed in my light pink bra…

When I first saw Kou, I thought his right eye was always red but I guess it's blue too…

 _Why does it change red, though?_

While I'm pondering the thought about his eye, Kou violently pulled down my skirt along with my underwear!

"What are you doing?! Stop!" I tried my hardest to sit up and push him away, but his left hand has me pushed down. I couldn't move, it's like I'm paralyzed.

I have never let a man see me like this before! I thought he was only going to bite me!

Kou look off my brown shoes effortlessly and stared down at me. "You're beautiful, Eve…"

"What are you going to do?!" I felt my tears streaming down my face.

"Hush. It's okay, I just want a taste…" Kou said soothingly as he went in between my legs. I still have my bra and knee-high socks on… This is embarrassing! What is he going to do to me? I'm a virgin! I don't want to lose it to him!

Kou flashed me a grin and placed both of his hands on my hips to hold me down. He then stared at my sex, causing me to grow more embarrassed. I closed my eyes, hoping this will be over soon.

I felt his tongue going up and down on my folds and I cried out in pleasure.

 _What noise did I just make?!_

"You like that, masochistic kitten? I knew you would!" Kou licked up again on my sex but more forcefully this time.

"Please, don't! I don't want to do this!" I cried out.

Kou ignored me and circled his tongue around my clit. I felt my body shivering and my mind going blank. I stared up at the ceiling as Kou kept licking me all over.

"AH!" I moaned out while his tongue is entering inside me.

He held me firmly as he pumped his tongue in and out of me. My hips were naturally moving but I whined when Kou made sure my hips stayed down.

Kou then picked up the pace and I kept moaning out until…

"KOU!" I felt something releasing my body…

"Hm. For a girl who didn't want this… You sure came a lot, Neko-chan," Kou said mockingly.

Before I could say anything, Kou leaned in and kissed me firmly. He slid his tongue inside my mouth and our tongues danced. I can taste something sweet on his tongue… Is that from me?

Kou pulled away from my lips and his red eye is shining so bright… He then leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Pick me as Adam… I will make you feel this good all of the time, kitten."

His words sent chills down my spine… I still don't understand the Adam situation but I take it I have to pick one of the Mukami brothers to be him?

 _Pick me as Adam… I will make you feel this good all of the time, kitten._

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I am back at the Mukami's mansion from my first day of school. I kept thinking about Kou and me in the girl's locker room and I couldn't stop blushing.

 _I can't believe I let my guard down and I can't believe I let him do that to me…_

I went to go in the guest room to get away from the brothers but I glanced over to see Azusa in his room with a knife pressed against the side of his neck!

I barged in and gasped. "Stop, Azusa!"

"Eve, I always do this… You know… About it already." Azusa cut his neck and I watched as his blood slowly dripping down. His blood stained his white bandages that were around his neck.

I slowly walked up to him and snatched the knife out of his grasp, "You shouldn't do that to your body… It's very healthy and you should treat it with respect," I lectured in a small voice.

"But people like it."

"Who?!" I choked out.

"It doesn't matter…" His voice trailed.

There is awkward silence between us. Azusa is staring at me with his gray orbs while I just stood there. I want to help him. I want him to stop hurting himself.

I examined his room, trying to avoid his gaze. His room looks depressing, no, more like a jail cell. His floors are white and he has a tan rug. His bed is a small, twin bed with a black comforter and black sheets. He then has a large window but the black curtains are blocking the moonlight.

What really caught my eye though are the knives with colorful handles, hanging on the wall above a large dark brown dresser with more knives. Each knife is set on a little stand…

 _He's the last person to own a knife collection._

"Do you want to touch one?" Azusa asked as he walked over to the dresser.

"No, thank y-you," I stuttered.

I watched him as he examined each knife and I decided to leave his room… I don't know if I'll ever get him to stop cutting himself.

 _His knives to him are like a drug to an addict. I don't want to give up on him, though. I know I can help him!_

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

It's the next day and I decided to go to Yuma's garden to get some fresh air. I immediately spotted him with a brown, woven basket in his grasp.

 _I wonder if he's picking vegetables?_

I hesitated before approaching him as he is crouching down by a tomato plant.

"Hey, Eve," he greeted while he examined each and every tomato before putting them in the woven basket.

"Hello, do you need help?" I asked, crouching next to him. I went to grab a tomato for him but our hands touched when we reached for the same one.

I began to giggle softly while his cheeks grew rosy. I never imagine a strong vampire like Yuma could ever blush…

Yuma is the only brother who has broad shoulders and looks physically strong while his other brothers are very slender and thin…

"This is no good," Yuma muttered while examining a small cherry tomato.

He went to throw it across the garden but I stopped him.

"Wait, those are good!" I gasped.

Yuma sighed before pressing the cherry tomato against my lips. He then slid it into my mouth and I didn't hesitate to chew it.

"Small tomatoes are weak just like humans," Yuma muttered.

I frowned at his comment. How can he be so blunt about it?

We picked tomatoes in silence but we kept touching each other's hands when we would try to pick the same tomato. Yuma kept blushing while I would laugh.

"Yuma?"

"Hm?"

"Are you the second oldest since Ruki is the first?" I asked curiously.

"No, Kou is the second and I'm the third, leaving Azusa the youngest," he explained.

"Oh, I see… How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen just like Kou and Azusa."

"And Ruki is eighteen?"

"Yeah."

"To tell you the truth, I thought Azusa would be younger. He looks like he would be fifteen or something," I commented.

"Yeah, Azusa does look young for his age," Yuma chuckled in a low voice. He picked up another cherry tomato and pressed it against my lips. I gladly accepted it and Yuma watched me chew with widening eyes.

"What?" I asked as I kept chewing.

"Nothing," he whispered.

I gently smiled at him as we continued to pick more tomatoes together…

 _I feel really calm when I'm around Yuma… Does it have to do with his garden?_

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

After I helped Yuma with picking tomatoes, I went to go in my room but I walked passed Kou who had a huge grin on his face.

"Hello, Neko-chan! I would hang out with you but I have to go to work!" He stated.

"Work?" I didn't know vampires "worked".

"Yeah, I'm an idol!"

I gasped in amassment. "Really? That's amazing! What do you all do?"

"I model for some magazines and advertisements. I also act in some shows," he winked.

 _So, that's why the female students were all over him! Kou's not just good looking; he's famous too!_

"That's really cool, Kou. Have fun." I gently smiled.

Kou returned my smile and left me to fulfill his duties while I went into my room to relax.

 _I talked about never hearing about a playboy vampire, but a vampire that is an idol? That's pretty cool!_

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I had lunch with Azusa, Yuma, and Ruki. Kou is taking a long nap since he just got done with work… I'm actually going to take a nap too after I'm done since I have to go to school in the evening…

I excused myself from the table and went to go in my room. I immediately gasped when I saw a bouquet of red roses inside a glass vase on top of my nightstand. I then saw a small card next to them…

 **To my masochistic kitten!**

I gently smiled at the card before setting it back down next to the roses. I then got ready for my nap and I couldn't stop smiling at the roses that Kou has given me…


	4. Chapter 4 - Azusa

**AUTHOR NOTE: This chapter will be about Azusa's past. In the next couple of chapters, I will explain each vampire's past. I hope you enjoy! I'm doing Yuma's next.**

Chapter 4

Azusa

 _I'm back in this peaceful place that I'm scared of. I'm sitting under the large apple tree, staring up at the clear blue sky._

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _The tree isn't an apple tree anymore, it's like the apples have gotten replaced with little white flowers all over the branches. I could hardly see the branches because there are so many flowers on them…_

 _"_ _What happened to the apples?" I pouted to myself…_

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. I had that dream again but this time, there was no voice and for some reason, I wasn't so frightened this time.

"Eve!" Yuma slammed open my door.

"Yuma?!"

 _I just got up… He startled me._

"Did you and Kou fool around in the girl's locker room?!" He glared at me.

I felt my cheeks growing numb from blushing. "I…"

"Dammit!" Yuma punched the wall next to the doorframe.

His punch echoed throughout the room, causing me to shiver in fear.

"I… Didn't… Mean to." I gulped.

"Tsk!" Yuma turned his back on me and left me with the hole in the wall.

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I went to school with the Mukami brothers and nothing really happened today. I avoided Yuma because I'm scared of him at the moment and I tried to talk to Ruki but he kept ignoring me. I then tried to hang out with Kou but he was busy with his fan girls… Oh, and as for Azusa, I didn't really see him or I would've talked to him in between my classes.

It is after school and we are back at the mansion. I'm standing outside Azusa door, trying to think on how to greet him. I am determined to get him to quit cutting himself. I want him to be happy…

I took a deep breath before knocking on his door. "Um, Azusa?"

"Come…In," he ordered slowly.

I came in his room and he is sitting on his bed with three knives in front of him.

I slowly walked up to him. "Hey, how are you? I didn't see you at school."

"I was alone," he answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I skipped."

"But you came with us to school and you also left with us. Where did you go in the meantime?"

"I was walking around in the hallways…" He shrugged.

"Oh," I frowned.

There's awkward silence between us. Out of all of the brothers, Azusa is the hardest to talk to.

Azusa went to reach out for one of his knives.

"Please, don't," I begged.

"Why?" He asked in a low voice.

"Because I don't like to see you hurt yourself. Please, tell me why you do it?"

"Sit down and I'll… Tell you…" He ordered.

I sat on the foot of the bed and gave Azusa my full attention.

Azusa hesitated before telling me his reasoning. "When I was a young child, I wandered around the streets alone. I had no parents, no friends, nothing… I almost died a couple of times from starvation but some of the strangers would give me food so I would survive… I thought my life had no meaning until one day I met three thieves named Justin, Melissa, and Christina. They would beat me up all of the time. At first, I felt sad but when I heard them laughing and cheering when they kicked and punched me, I felt good because I made them happy…"

My eyes widen in shock. Azusa felt good because he made his bullies happy? That's terrible!

"I felt like I had a purpose because I can make people happy even if I'm the one who is suffering… But then something terrible happened… Justin, Melissa, and Christina attempted to rob a noble's mansion but they were caught and immediately killed without a trial. I didn't know anything about this until a police officer told me. The police officer thought I would be excited about their deaths because how they treated me yet I wasn't happy at all… I was back to being depressed…" Azusa sighed.

"Azusa…" I felt my heart dropping. He liked those kids because he made them feel good even though they gave him so much pain…

"I thought I would have no meaning in life anymore until I passed out in front of a shop and the shopkeeper tried to kick me to get up. I begged him to keep kicking me but he ended up taking me to an orphanage and that's when I met my brothers…"

I slowly nodded at his words. He met his brothers in an orphanage but then who is the guy who turned them into vampires? Well, the real question is HOW did this guy turned them into vampires?

I didn't want to ask, though. My main concern is on Azusa.

"Hey, Azusa? I'm going to get you to stop cutting! You have people around you that care so much and I'm sure they would be happy if you stopped." I gently smiled at him.

"But, I like it," he frowned.

"I'll find something else for you to enjoy, okay?"

"I… Don't know…"

"Well, think about it." I slowly stood up from his bed. "I'm going to go but thank you for telling me about your past. I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Skylar."

I felt my heart growing warm. He called me by my actual name.

I looked at him for the last time before leaving. I then went back to my room to think about Azusa's past.

 _Poor Azusa, he's using pain because that is the only emotion he is feeling._


	5. Chapter 5 - Yuma

Chapter 5

Yuma

When I went to go in my room to relax, I saw Yuma leaning his back against the wall. What is he doing in my room? I hope he doesn't yell at me anymore…

"Y-Yuma?" I felt my voice shaking.

"You have been avoiding me, sow?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I slowly walked up to him and shook my head. "No…"

 _That's a lie._

"Are you scared of me?" He frowned.

"Well, I kind of was this morning but the other times I wasn't," I finally confessed.

"I see," he muttered.

I stared at him as he is gazing at the ground. Maybe I shouldn't have admitted that he scared me but I didn't want to lie to him anymore.

I kept studying him… It's funny how he looks like a big grizzly bear! I began to giggle to myself at the thought of Yuma being a talking bear.

"What is so funny?!" He snapped.

"I just pictured you as a bear, that's all!" I laughed even harder.

Yuma's eyes widen and he took a deep breath.

"What's wrong? Did I offend you? I'm sorry…" I feel bad now…

"No, you didn't offend me… When I was younger, the gang members used to call me "Bear". This was right before I met Ruki and the others," Yuma said as he sat at the foot of the bed.

I sat next to him and gasped. "Really? They must've thought you looked like a bear too."

"I suppose so… The guy who gave me that name was the leader of the gang named Lucks. He helped me through my tough times. When I was only a young kid, I woke up on the dirty ground. I didn't know where I was or even my own name. I was at some kind of burnt down village… I guess I was the only survivor but I don't remember anything or what happened," Yuma explained.

"You lost your memory?" I asked.

"Yeah, I still don't remember anything but it doesn't matter… Anyways, I went to a different town and I was roaming around but I was really scared and had nowhere to go until I met Lucks. He welcomed me to his gang and we would steal food to survive. Lucks also was a slave to an Aristocrat family but he was determined to bring peace to this world and have everyone live equal lives with no social status."

I felt my heart sinking. Yuma and his gang wanted everyone to live equal lives…

"I was happy with the gang until one day, my gang members all got shot by the military. A war was going on at the time and they didn't hesitate to kill everyone but I was the only one who survived. The soldiers took me but I blacked out from fear," Yuma sighed while he looked up at the ceiling.

"I would've been scared too!" I commented.

"It was scary because when I woke up, I was in the orphanage and I didn't know what would happen to me next. I was lucky to meet Ruki and the others because if it wasn't for them, I would've been fucked."

"Yuma," I whispered his name as I touched his knee gently.

Yuma stared at me with gentle eyes and I felt my heart racing… He just told me a sad story about his childhood and he's looking at me with kind eyes…

He then leaned in to press his lips against my own. It felt natural and I wasn't hesitant at all… I wonder why?

Yuma slid his tongue inside my mouth and our tongues wrapped around each other. I leaned back and collapsed on the bed while Yuma is hovering over me. Our lips were still connected and I started to feel faint…

He then began to take my clothes off I wanted to protest but I couldn't. I know he's a lot stronger… He's only going to drink my blood, anyways. There's no use in resisting…

 **SNAP!**

 _He undid my bra?!_

"What are you doing?!" I screeched and covered my breasts with both of my hands.

"What? I just wanted to see them," he muttered and forced my arms to go above my head. He then held them in his grasp while he used his other hand to pull down my underwear.

"Stop, please!" I begged.

"I bet you weren't like this with Kou!" He snapped.

"I actually was!" I cried back.

He kissed my forehead gently and for some reason, that small kiss made me settle down.

"I want you, Skylar," he confessed.

 _He said my real name just like Azusa!_

"W-why? Because I'm Eve?" I asked in a small voice.

"No, that's not the reason," he sighed.

"Then what is the reason?"

"I'm not sure myself." He kissed me again and I kissed him back with some force. Our kisses were really passionate and I felt him unpinning my wrists. I then felt his big hands traveling my naked body and I couldn't help but shiver.

"Are you okay?" He muttered.

"Y-yeah…"

His cheeks grew red and his eyes looked different. They are filled with lust…

Yuma leaned in and bit my neck harshly… I felt a sharp pain as I heard him sucking my blood. He finally lets go of me and licked the running blood from the bite mark.

"I need this… I need you," he whispered.

My body felt hot from his husky words and he trailed kisses down my neck to my right breast. He began to suck on it and his tongue swirled around my right nipple. I felt a strange sensation like I did when I was in the locker room with Kou.

"Yuma! Stop!" I moaned out.

"Why are you begging me to stop when you're moaning like that?" He smirked before devouring my other breast and just like my right nipple; he did the same thing to my left.

My blood is boiling and I can hear my heart pounding like a drum. He then rubbed up and down on my folds with two of his big fingers.

"Yuma, please…" I whispered softly.

What am I pleading for? For him to stop or do I want him to keep going? Why is my body liking this!? This is wrong!

Yuma stuck his two fingers inside me and kissed my lips sweetly to quiet my screams. It feels strange! It kind of hurts too…

"Sh, it's okay…" He soothed huskily as his fingers are pumping in and out of me.

Yuma and I locked eyes. I couldn't stop mentally admiring his light brown eyes. Why should I praise him, though?! He's having his way with me!

Yuma finally took his fingers out of me and licked him clean. I gasped as I watched him. He then gave me a smirk before standing up to undress.

I should run and get out of here but I'm in a trance. I couldn't stop staring at Yuma's tone muscles. I then blushed when he is only in his boxers… He gave me another smirk before pulling them down to reveal his length. It is sticking straight out and it is very long and thick.

"Yuma, no… I can't… I'm a virgin!" I stuttered.

"I know I can taste it in your blood. Your blood will be different once I am done with you."

He crawled on the bed and forced my legs to open wide. He then got in between them while I just lied there. Yuma thrust all the way in causing me to cry out in pain.

Yuma slowly leaned into me and wiped my tears away from my face. He then claimed my lips with his own and began to move in and out of me.

The pain immediately vanished into pleasure. I guess this is why people have sex. I only thought people have sex when they are married but my grandmother and people from my high school says that people have sex with different people all of the time.

My grandmother did stress for me to wait until I'm married, though…

"Damn, Skylar… You're tight." He grunted as I felt him going a little faster.

"Yuma!" I moaned out.

He kissed me again but this time, he shoved his tongue inside my mouth. I almost choked but I managed to play with his tongue with my own…

Why didn't I run away when I had the chance? Did I really want Yuma to have me this way?

 _I don't know myself anymore…_

He unexpectedly stopped and forced me to straddle him he then wrapped his arms under my butt and stood up! Yuma slammed me against the wall and my natural instinct is to wrap my legs around his waist. He re-entered me and thrust in violently as my back is still against the wall.

I feel him inside me… It feels great but I'm scared…

"Skylar," he said my name softly.

"Huh?" I looked at him with widening eyes and he kissed me. I felt his tongue exploring my mouth and he picked up the pace… I'm losing control of my own body!

"Yuma!"

"It's okay, let it happen…"

I felt myself releasing but Yuma kept going. My body is growing numb and I feel like I'm going to collapse on the ground.

Yuma got out of me and forced my body to turn around. He then made me stick my butt out and he circled his penis around my entrance. He thrust in me again!

I cried out while I had my hands against the wall for support. He grabbed my waist violently as he went faster and faster but not too long, he came and my body gave out.

I almost fell to the ground but Yuma caught me in a cradle before I touched the floor. He then set me down on the bed and crawled in to cuddle with me.

I felt my chest rising up… That was amazing but I felt low of myself. I let him have me this way but why don't I regret it?

Yuma immediately fell asleep and he began to snore softly as I nuzzled against him. I don't want to admit this out loud, but his embrace is rather warm…


	6. Chapter 6 - Kou

Chapter 6

Kou

I woke up to no one lying beside me… I wonder where Yuma went? Oh, well…

I sat up on the bed and blushed when I realized I am still naked. I better hurry up and change before ANOTHER vampire sees me like this. I can't believe Yuma and I had sex and I can't believe I lost my virginity. I don't regret it but I don't understand myself anymore…

 _Why didn't I push him away? Did I truly want him like this?_

"Hey, Neko-chan!" Kou appeared on the bed out of nowhere, leaning in… He is only inches away from my face…

"KOU?!" I screeched! Can't I get any privacy around here?!

"Why are you naked? It doesn't matter… I'm thirsty," he said playfully as he bit the side of my neck.

I held in my screams and pleas. Will my body ever get used to being bitten? I wonder…

"Hm. Something is wrong," Kou muttered as he pulled away.

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion.

Kou ignored me and bit down at the same stop, causing me to wince in pain.

"Who did you sleep with?!" He asked threateningly.

"What?" I blushed.

"Don't lie, I can tell when people lie!" His right eye turned red as he's glaring at me.

"…Yuma," I whispered.

"Damn, he's the first one, huh? Bastard," Kou sighed and left my room.

I touched my beating heart and took a deep breath. I forgot that the vampires could tell when I would lose my virginity… Yuma stated that fact before he had sex…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I went to go eat breakfast but I was stopped by Azusa…

"Thirsty… I… Need… Your… Blood," Azusa ordered in a low voice before pinning me against the hallway wall. He then sunk his fangs into my collarbone while I leaned my head against the wall.

 _It hurts…_

"Who?" Azusa's eyes widen.

"What?" I asked, confusingly.

Oh? Is he talking about whom I slept with me? Great, all the vampires are going to know that Yuma and I had sex… How embarrassing!

"Who took your virginity?!" He raised his voice…

I hung my head. "Yuma…"

"…That… Jerk," Azusa frowned and left me while I'm trying to catch my breath…

 _Speaking of Yuma, I wonder where he is?_

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

After my breakfast, I went to go to the library. I immediately spotted Ruki reading a book. He has his back against the wall and his main focus is on the story…

"Hello, Ruki," I greeted softly.

"Ah, Eve…" Ruki looked up from his book and smirked before closing it.

I went to ask him what story he is reading but I'm too late when he leaned in to bite the left side of my neck where no vampire has bitten yet…

"Ugh!" I cried out. He's biting really hard. My blood is boiling and I feel really hot.

"Hm. How interesting," Ruki sighed as he pulled away from me.

I gazed at the ground, blushing… Everyone in the mansion officially knows I am no longer a virgin.

"Was it Kou?" Ruki raised a brow.

"Yuma," I corrected.

"I see…" His voice trailed.

There is awkward silence between us until Yuma appeared before us.

"Skylar, help me in the garden," Yuma commanded.

"Um, no she can't!" Kou came out of nowhere and scowled at his brother.

"And why not!?" Yuma grunted.

"Because she has to get ready for the premiere party I have to go to tonight. I'm starring on a show and I need a date," Kou explained with a wink.

 _I've never been to a premiere party before…_

"She's not going!" Yuma snapped.

"Yuma, you have to share and since you spent plenty of time with her already, then she should go with Kou for tonight but she's all mine tomorrow," Ruki said in a low voice.

Yuma growled at Kou as he turned his back on us and walked away.

I watched him leave with a frown on my face. Is it sad that I would rather help Yuma with his garden than go to a premiere?

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

After I got my shower, I came in my room with my brown hair wrapped up in a towel and a robe on. I immediately blushed when I saw Kou standing there with a pink dress in his grasp.

"Is that latex?" I touched the light pink dress with my fingertips.

"Yep, it's going to hug all of your curves! You are going to look great. I'll leave you alone to get ready!" Kou handed me the dress and left…

I held the dress out and frowned. I never wore something so tight fitting before and it looks rather short…

I set the dress down on my bed and began to dry my hair. I then straightened it, put on a little bit of makeup, and then I FINALLY got dressed.

I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. I look older or something… I'm not really comfortable wearing this outfit, though. It's hugging my body tight and it's really short. The dress is honestly like a second skin or something…

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Come in," I muttered.

Yuma came in and glared at me. "Kou is waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay, I'm coming…"

"Whatever." Yuma clenched his teeth.

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before I reunite with Kou…

 _This is going to be a long night._

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I'm in a nice ballroom with a lot of people gathered around. Everyone is gossiping about others, drinking champagne, and having a good time, well, besides me.

I feel like I don't belong here and I'm standing here like an idiot with a glass of champagne in my grasp.

Kou is trying to make me feel welcome but it's hard because women will try to take him away from me or give me dirty looks. He sure has a lot of ladies into him…

"Are you alright?" Kou asked as he just got done talking to a couple of girls.

"Yeah, fine," I whispered.

"Why don't we get some fresh air?" Kou offered.

I slowly nodded and we went outside on the balcony, admiring the moon. I'm happy we are away from all of the people. It is just Kou and I.

I couldn't help but glance over to see Kou's red eye shining.

"Kou? Can I ask you a question?" I pleaded.

"Sure."

"Well, it's about your eye…"

Kou interrupted. "Maybe I should tell you everything before I get on the topic about my eye. I know almost all of my brothers told you about their pasts, right?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Okay, where to begin…" His voice trailed.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I insisted.

"No, I can talk about it, but you should be grateful! I never tell anyone about my past. You are going to be the first woman to know, masochistic kitten." He chuckled.

I gently smiled at him, as he seems to be lost in thought. He then took a deep breath.

"Well, when I was a child, I was abandoned in a manhole. I didn't know my parents or where I came from. I felt unwanted and unloved. Since I lived in the sewers, I always dreamed about the clear blue skies above and wished to go up the ladder and enjoy the beautiful world but I was scared." Kou paused.

"What were you scared of?" I asked.

"I guess I was scared of what would happen to me if I showed my face to the real world, you know?" Kou sighed.

"I see…"

"Anyways, I finally had the courage to climb up the latter to see the blue skies but a bunch of soldiers took me to the orphanage right away. I liked the place a lot, to tell you the truth. The people gave me nice things that I could never have when I was living in the sewers! But, one day, I was taking into some kind of club where they take beautiful children and sell them to aristocrats for entertainment. The aristocrats would beat me, cut me, and whip me."

"Kou," I whispered his name as I touched his shoulder gently…

Kou couldn't look me in the eyes before he took a deep breath. "I tried to commit suicide to escape this hell, but I couldn't do it. I blame my hope on seeing the clear, blue sky. I was hoping for a better life… I then came up with the idea to gouge my eye so that the aristocrats wouldn't want me anymore but it only made things worse. They loved that I abused myself…"

 _Kou gouge his own eye?!_

"Honestly, if it wasn't for Ruki and the others, I might've been dead. I almost gave up on the clear, blue sky until I met them in the orphanage…" Kou muttered.

I hugged Kou tight and he returned my embrace.

"But, about my eye… When the guy saved us and turned us into vampires, he replaced my eye with a magic eye. It's like a glass orb and it changes red when I can tell if someone is lying or if someone is in love with someone else," Kou explained.

"So, you can read people's emotions?" I gasped.

"Pretty much, yeah," he answered with a grin.

I studied his red eye… "What does it say now?"

"That you're into me or maybe it's saying I'm into you… Not sure." He chuckled.

We both laughed together and enjoyed the rest of the party outside on the balcony…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I sighed to myself once I went to my bed to go to sleep. I'm finally alone in this comfy bed and it didn't take me long to fall asleep…

 _I'm sitting under the large tree with pretty white flowers on the branches. I do miss seeing the apples, though. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath but I felt something brushing against my cheek._

 _I opened my eyes to see a small little flower on my lap. I examined it carefully and gently smiled at it…_

 _"_ _Beautiful," I commented in awe._


	7. Chapter 7 - Ruki

Chapter 7

Ruki

I woke up to Yuma and Kou arguing in my room. What are they doing here?! What time is it?

"You can't have her all to yourself plus Neko-chan likes me better!" Kou smirked.

Yuma snorted. "She wants nothing to do with you!"

"Um, guys?" I called out to them in a sheepish voice.

They both ignored me and kept arguing about me. I never had guys fight over me before but I knew they are only arguing because of my role as "Eve".

 _I still don't understand what is going on…_

Before I knew it, Ruki appeared out of nowhere with a stern look on his face.

"Today Eve will be with me," Ruki stated bluntly.

"But, that's not fair!" Kou whined.

"I let you have her yesterday. It's my turn. Eve, come," Ruki ordered.

"Can I get dressed first?" I'm still in my nightgown.

Ruki sighed deeply at my little question. "Hurry up and meet me in the library. As for the two of you, leave at once," he said to his two brothers.

Yuma grunted before leaving while Kou pouted but he followed after Yuma…

 _Wow, they always listen to Ruki, huh?_

I wanted to listen to Ruki too so I got out of my bed and threw on jean shorts with a light pink tank top. I then combed my brown hair, tied a pink ribbon around my hair to have a ponytail and put on a little bit of make-up.

I then went to the library to see Ruki already reading…

"Hello, livestock," he greeted in a low voice.

"Hello," I whispered.

I sat next to him at a table as he continued to read his book. I don't know what he wants me to do. Should I go to one of the bookshelves and pick out a book or wait for him to give me a book? I'm so confused and nervous. I don't understand.

"What's the matter?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the book.

"Nothing…"

Ruki didn't bother to interact with me anymore and I just sat there like an idiot… I then tried to think about what to talk about.

"Oh! Hey, Ruki?"

"Hm?"

"We should form a book club!" I suggested with a huge grin on my face.

"None of my brothers would join. They aren't too fond of books," he sighed.

"Well, it can just be us two. We can pick a story every week and by the end of each week, we have to discuss it and pick a new story to read," I explained.

Ruki thought about it for a second and a small smile crept on his face. "That's not a bad idea but I have to pick all of the stories."

 _But we are supposed to pick them together…_

"Um, okay," I whispered.

Ruki continued to read while I scanned the room. I wonder what Ruki wanted me here for?

After a little while, he finally closed the book and focused all of his attention on me…

"I suppose I shall tell you about my childhood since all of my brother's have told you theirs," he muttered.

"Ruki…"

"Do not interrupt me when I am speaking, alright?" He smirked before clearing his throat. "When I was much younger, I was born into a rich family. I was very spoiled since I was a member of the aristocracy. I would order the servants and maids around and treated them poorly, but karma bit me in the ass when my father who was managing a business became bankrupt. I knew nothing about this until I was woken up to all of the servants and maids stealing valuables in the house. I went to stop them, but they all banded together and beat me up."

He paused and I felt my heart pounding violently. I felt sad for Ruki… He says that karma has gotten him back but no one deserves that even if he wasn't a very friendly person…

"Anyways, the servants and maids mocked me how my own mother left me and my father for a secret lover and when I went to the garden to confront my father, I saw him, hanging there… After that, I stayed at our abandon home until I was found and kicked out. I wandered the street and all of the aristocrat families made fun of me and would beat me until I was taken into the orphanage. I was treated no differently because of my ignorance when I was a rich little boy."

I tried to process all of this but I couldn't. His own father took his life while his mother left Ruki for a secret lover… Poor Ruki.  
"I did not tell you this story so you would pity me, Eve," he said bluntly.

"I don't pity you, I feel horrible…"

"That's pitying, livestock," he corrected.

I couldn't stop pitying him even if I wanted to. His story is so sad… I think in my opinion it's the worst one! All of the brothers have been through a lot… I couldn't imagine being in their shoes…

"So, about this book club… What were you thinking we should read?" He changed the subject.

"I thought you are going to pick all of the stories."

"I have read all of the stories and I want something different, so pick," he commanded.

"Okay…" My voice trailed.

Ruki and I stood up and looked through the bookshelves and I caught him smiling a couple of times, which made my heart flutter. I guess he uses books and different stories to escape his past.

 _I want to help him escape his past too!_


	8. Chapter 8 - Them Against The World

**AUTHOR NOTES: Okay, I want to make some things clear. This chapter is talking about how they all became vampires. The NEXT chapter will start to get interesting again with lemons and stuff.**

 **Skylar will have sex with a different vampire in the next chapter and I want to warn you that she will be engaged in threesomes in the near future. I'm not turning her into an easy girl but you know how vampires force themselves on mortals ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter but again, it will get more interesting after this, I promise!**

Chapter 8

Them Against The World

A couple of days have past and nothing new has been going on in the Mukami household. I go to school, read a lot with Ruki, talk to Azusa in his room for hours, go shopping with Kou, and help Yuma in his garden.

I still haven't found out who or how they turned into vampires. I wish they would tell me. I really want to know more about them. It's strange how I was frightened of them but after getting to know them each and every day, I feel sorry for them. They had a rough past but I hope their future is bright.

I am walking down the hall but something caught my eye in Azusa's room. I immediately frowned when I saw Azusa putting a knife up to his wrist. He still has been cutting himself. Nothing I do or say will get him to stop yet I still try to help him. I won't give up on him.

Azusa looked up and hid the knife behind his back while I slowly entered his room. I sat on the foot of the bed and our eyes are locked with one another.

"You…Give…Me…Hope… Just like Yuma," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.

"When I first arrived at the orphanage, the children there kicked and abused me until I met Yuma. He was the first person to treat me kindly… He even gave me food. When he first gave me a loaf a bread, I saw hope…" Azusa explained.

I felt my heart fluttering. Even after Azusa was sent to the orphanage, he was still treated poorly until Yuma came along. All of the brothers are so close with one another…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

After I talked to Azusa for a little while, I rushed to see Kou since he kept texting me to meet him in the dining room to eat lunch with him. He added to not keep him waiting. I wonder what he wants to talk about?

"Ah, there you are, kitten!" Kou grinned.

I sat across from him and watched him as he is stuffing his face with Vongole Bianco, which is white pasta and clams mixed together.

 _How can he be so skinny but eat that much pasta?  
_ "Um, did you need me for something?" I finally asked.

"Nah, I just wanted to hang out. Where were you? Don't tell me you were hanging with Yuma?!" He snapped.

 _Kou's jealous of Yuma?_

"Um, no. I was with Azusa," I answered.

"I see…" He said with his mouthful of food.

I want to ask him about how he and his brothers turned into vampires but I can't find the right words…

"Skylar!" Yuma called out from the entrance.

I turned around in my seat while Kou gave his brother a dirty look.

"Hello, Yuma," I greeted.

"Help me in the garden," Yuma ordered.

"No, she's hanging with me!" Kou whined.

"Don't you have to work soon? Come, Skylar." Yuma grunted before turning his back on us.

"Oh! You have to work?" I asked Kou.

"Yeah," Kou frowned.

"Well, I can't let you be late. I'll hang with you later, okay?" I gently smiled at him before I got out of my seat to help Yuma…

 _Maybe Yuma can tell me how they turned into vampires…_

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

Yuma and I are picking cherry tomatoes off the bushes. He isn't really talking and he's acting REALLY distant… I wonder why?

'"So, are you and Kou a thing?" Yuma finally asked.

I felt my cheeks burning. "No! Of course not!"

Yuma snorted. I guess Yuma is jealous of Kou…

"Hey, Yuma?"

"What, Skylar?"

"Can you please tell me how you and your brothers turned into vampires?" I asked.

Silence surrounded us and I mentally slapped myself. I guess I shouldn't have asked. It must be too personal.

"Well, when we all met each other in the orphanage, we decided to escape because we felt like we were in hell there. When we did try to escape, though, we all got shot from the policemen," Yuma explained coldly.

"Then what happened?" My voice shook.

"Then we all were forced to go back to the orphanage, but we immediately met a man named Karlheinz and he made a deal with us. He promised all four of us a second chance of life but as vampires. We agreed and he adopted us and brought us to this mansion. That's when we found out the Adam and Eve plan he wanted us to be apart of. He gave us a lot of rules but I respect the man; he even gave me the name "Yuma"."

"So, that's how you got your name…" My voice trailed.

"Yeah, no more, Bear," he smirked.

I wanted to ask him about the Adam and Eve plan but I decided not to. He told me too much already. The four brothers wanted to start a new life… I wonder if their lives are better now?

"Is there something wrong?" Yuma asked a little bit too harshly.

"Not at all. Thank you for telling me, Yuma," I whispered.

His cheeks turned rosy and I couldn't help but giggle softly. He's cute when he blushes.

"Do not mock me." He clenched his teeth.

"Sorry!"

We both continued to pick cherry tomatoes and occasionally, he would put one up to my lips to eat it. I gladly accepted it but grew self-conscious every time he watched me chew.

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I am changing into my pajamas to retire but I gasped out loud when I realized that Ruki is quietly sitting on the foot of my bed, reading.

"Ruki?!" I raised my voice.

"I didn't watch you. There's nothing to see anyways," he said casually.

I slowly sat next to him and he closed his book while taking a deep breath.

"So, Yuma told you how we became vampires, no?" He asked.

"Yes." I slowly nodded.

"I owe Karlheinz my life. He is giving us a chance to become stronger and to seek revenge on this world. Those people put us through hell," Ruki muttered.

"I thought you guys turned into vampires to start a new life?"

Ruki chuckled. "Naïve girl, but no. Karlheinz promised all of us that we will become stronger once the plan of Adam and Eve take effect."

Before I could ask any more questions, Ruki slowly stood up and walked out of the room.

 _What does he mean once the plan of Adam and Eve take effect? I have a bad feeling about this._


	9. Chapter 9 - Another Sakamaki Brother…

Chapter 9

Another Sakamaki Brother…

I am sitting on the hallway floor since the school's library is packed and I needed peace and quiet. It's actually nice being in the hallways when no one is around…

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" Ruki appeared before me.

"The library is packed and I wanted to be somewhere quiet…" I answered.

Ruki sat next to me and our shoulders are touching. He then took out his book and began to read.

This week we are reading _Hamlet_ and of course, Ruki picked out this story but it isn't bad! I really like it so far…

I went to take my book out as well until…

"Hey, Ruki… Who's the girl?" A young man with spiky red hair and glowing green eyes came up to us with a huge grin on his face…

 _Wait, he has fangs! Is he a vampire too?  
_ "Leave us be," Ruki said without looking up from his book.

"Not until you give her to yours truly!" The young man went to grab me but in a blink of an eye Ruki tackled the man and pinned him against one of the lockers.

 _How did Ruki get up so fast?!_

"What gives?!" The young man grunted as he tried to get out of Ruki's grip.

"Leave us alone, Ayato. I have no time for your foolish games," Ruki warned.

 _So, the young man is named Ayato…_

Ayato grunted as Ruki finally lets go of him and Ayato immediately left us alone.

"Can't get any peace around here," Ruki muttered while he sat back down next to me.

"He's a vampire?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's a Sakamaki vampire. Stay away from him," Ruki sighed.

I watched Ruki as he is reading _Hamlet._ The Mukami brothers warned me about the Sakamaki brothers before… They must be bad news if Mukami brothers told me to stay away from them…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

It's after school and the Mukami brothers and I are sitting around the dining room table, waiting for our dinner. I feel awkward around them for some reason. They are being extra quiet today.

"Why did you hang out with Ruki all day?" Yuma asked me harshly.

 _I honestly don't know…_

Ruki came up to me and we ended up hanging out the whole day. We even finished _Hamlet_ together and talked about it. We then started to discuss on what we should read next since we finished _Hamlet_ so early…

 _Is this why everyone is quiet?_

"We were reading together, that's all," I finally answered.

"Tsk!" Yuma snorted.

"At least she wasn't with Subaru," Kou sighed.

I would still see Subaru here and there and he would keep staring at me but he never talks to me, which is good! I don't want to talk to any of the Sakamaki brothers because I don't want the Mukami brothers mad at me or think I would betray them…

Our dinner has arrived and Kou began to eat like a pig while Azusa took his time with his dinner. I felt my body tensing up as Yuma kept giving me dirty looks but I tried to focus my attention on Ruki who is lost in thought…

 _I guess I'll just stare down at my plate and not look at anyone. It might be less awkward…_

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

After dinner, I went to go to my room but Ruki ordered me to meet him in his room instead. I took a deep breath before following him to his bedroom. I wonder what he wants?

He shut the door behind me and I went to ask him what he needed but before I could even open my mouth, he leaned in and bit my neck harshly.

"GAH! RUKI!" I cried out. My blood is boiling and my knees are giving out…

Ruki sucked a lot of blood before he finally freed me. It's like I'm a fly and he's a spider… He has me trapped in his web and I am helpless…

My knees gave out and I fell on the ground. Ruki went on top of me and I began to struggle. Don't tell me he wants more of my blood?

"I'm disappointed that I wasn't your first time, but I'll make you feel really good," Ruki whispered as he began to take my clothes off…

"No! What are you doing?!" I screeched.

No matter how much I struggle, Ruki's body weight is on me and I can't get out of his grasp!

He effortlessly took off my black school uniform! I'm only left in my black knee high socks!

Ruki went in between my legs as I'm still lying on the floor and began to rub up and down on my clit. I squirmed and moaned out. I could feel myself getting wet…

"For a girl who keeps protesting you sure want this as much as I do," Ruki smirked.

"Ruki, please, don't…" I panted.

Ruki leaned in and licked up my sex roughly. "Ugh, it's sour! You need to shower!"

I blushed at his comment and went to sit up but he stopped me by grabbing my thighs tightly. I groaned in response as he started to lick me up and down. I can hear him devouring my sex and I mentally kicked myself because my hips are moving up and down. Why does this feel so good?

I shouldn't want this! I had sex with Yuma and now I'm having sex with Ruki?

I then felt pressure going inside me… What is that? I gazed down to see that he is pumping one finger in and out of me as his tongue is circling my clit… Ugh, this is too much… My mind is going blank!

"Say my name," Ruki commanded.

"I can't," I whispered.

Ruki pumped his finger in harder and he's licking me roughly until I moaned out.

"RUKI! RUKI!" I cried out.

Ruki kept going a fast pace until my hips thrust up and I felt myself releasing. Ruki licked every last drop before standing up. He then picked me up effortlessly and laid me down on his bed.

Ruki hurried and got undressed while I just lied there like an idiot…

I eyed his length and it is sticking out! I can't believe I'm going to have sex with another brother! This is awful!

Ruki went on his bed and ordered me to lick his penis while he is kneeling down in front of me. I did as he wanted and licked up and down his shaft while I'm lying there.

I went to keep licking his penis but he forced it in my mouth and I immediately choked.

"Take it!" He gritted his teeth.

I let him slam his length in and out of my mouth even though I could not breath and I kept choking… It's very long and it's hitting my uvula…

"Massage my balls," Ruki muttered.

 **COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!**

I can't stop coughing!

"MASSAGE THEM!" He raised his voice.

While Ruki kept thrusting his length inside my mouth, I reached out and played with his balls. I heard him grunt and moan in a low voice. I kept massaging them until something shot out of his length…

"Drink it," he whispered.

I drank his cum until there's nothing left. It tasted rather salty…

He pulled his penis out of my mouth and I went to sit up but Ruki forced me to stay lying down. He then crawled in between my legs while we locked eyes.

"I'll make you feel really good. I'll do it better than Yuma," he smirked before circling his penis around my entrance. He then slammed into me while I arched my back.

I cried out as he kept going and he leaned in to kiss my lips hungrily. His tongue is wet and it's exploring my mouth. I almost gagged but I managed to play with his tongue too. He kept slamming in and out of me, causing the bed to rock back and forth.

"Am I better?" Ruki asked.

"What?!" I questioned breathlessly as I felt him thrusting deeper and deeper.

"Am I better than Yuma?"

I gulped. "I don't know…"

Ruki grunted as he got out of me and forced me to turn around and to go on my knees. He then ordered me to sink my body lower until his penis is back inside me. Ruki grabbed me from behind and he is on his knees too.

"Go up and down," he ordered.

I did as he commanded and slowly went up and down on his length while he tried to meet with my every thrust. This is embarrassing… He can see my butt, well, I don't understand why that's bothering me since he can already see everything but still…

"OUCH!" I cried out as Ruki sunk his fangs from behind. He's biting my neck again…

I can hear Ruki sucking as he thrust into me harder and harder. My knees are giving out so I'm sinking lower but it's causing him to do deeper and deeper inside me…

After Ruki lets go of me, I collapsed on the bed…

"We are not done yet, Eve," he muttered before forcing my body to sit on his lap. I am not facing him but I can feel him putting his penis back inside me. I gasped out loud as I felt him hitting my womb…

"RUKI!"

Ruki licked up and down my neck so my blood will stop dripping as he kept pounding in and out of me. My blood and body are hot… I can't control myself anymore…

Ruki pulled my arms back and I arched my back while he continued to have his way with me. I then felt myself reaching my limit…

"RUKI!"

"EVE!"

We both came together and Ruki and I collapsed backwards… I couldn't stop panting and my body is numb…

 _Why did I let Ruki do this to me?!_

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

Ruki offered me to stay in his room to nap but I decided to get dressed and go back to my room. I feel disgusted with myself. I'm officially a whore… I never thought I would let myself become one but here I am. I hooked up with TWO brothers in this household and I feel gross.

I took a deep breath once I entered my room and I avoided eye contact with my mirror. I can't even look at myself anymore.

Before I could change, Yuma appeared before me with a frown on his face.

"Yuma?" I called his name.

He leaned in to smell me… "I can smell Ruki's scent off your body."

I gazed at the ground and I felt the tension between us. I feel like I cheated on Yuma and we aren't even dating.

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked harshly.

I began to sob out and Yuma punched the wall before leaving me alone with my guilt.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Kitten named Skylar

Chapter 10

A Kitten named Skylar

I haven't talked to Yuma all day. I think he has been avoiding me yet who could blame him? I can't look at myself the same anymore and I can't face any of the Mukami brothers either.

What I have done was wrong… I shouldn't have had sex with Ruki. It was bad enough I gave up myself to Yuma but for some odd reason, I didn't regret sleeping with Yuma…

I decided to walk around outside but of course I wasn't going to Yuma's garden. I think it is best that we do not talk for a very long time. I don't think I can face him or his brother anymore but how is that going to be possible when I live with them?

"Huh?" I gasped when I saw Kou crouching down by the side of the house. He looks like he is hiding something. I went to walk past him but he cleared his throat.

"Hello, masochistic kitten! Come back here would you!?" He grinned.

I went up to him and grew shocked when I saw a little white kitten with him.

"Whose kitten is that?" I asked curiously.

"Sh! We don't want Ruki to hear! He wouldn't allow this kitten to be around this house… He hates animals," Kou frowned.

I stared at the little kitten… It has beautiful blue eyes and its fur looks so soft…

"It's a girl and I named her Skylar!" Kou announced.

I blushed at his comment. He named that cat after me? I don't know whether to feel freaked out or flattered…

"Um, where did you find her?" I questioned.

"In the garden. Yuma went to kill it with a shovel but I saved her life… I then lied to Yuma and told him that I would get rid of her," Kou smirked.

I went down on my knees to pet the pretty kitty. She sure is friendly… She keeps rubbing her head against my knee and she's purring!

"We have to keep it a secret. We don't want Ruki and the others to find out," Kou whispered.

I slowly nodded as I paid attention to the kitten. What are we going to do when it starts to get cold out? Well, Kou and I should worry about her one-day at a time. Ruki isn't stupid so I know he might figure us out…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

Kou and I have been playing with Skylar for a while now and Kou immediately hid the tiny kitten inside his shirt when he sensed Ruki coming this way!

"You two have been outside for a while now." Ruki narrowed his eyes at us.

"Um, yeah… It's a perfect day to relax outside." Kou flashed him a grin.

"Why are you standing by the side of the house?" Ruki asked in suspicion.

"Well, we can't relax by the garden since Yuma doesn't like Skylar anymore…" Kou answered.

I felt my heart sinking. Great, Yuma must've told his brothers that he hates me. I feel guilty because I don't blame him. I hate myself too…

Ruki snorted. "What is under your shirt?"

"Nothing!" Kou raised his voice but the kitten started to move around while Kou tried to hold her in place yet she managed to get out from under his shirt. The kitten then landed on the ground on all four legs.

"You have five minutes to get rid of it and if you don't, I will kill it!" Ruki threatened as he turned his back on us.

Kou and I frowned as we stared down at the kitten. I guess we have to take her to the woods.

"You want to come with me to take her into the woods?" He asked in a low voice.

I slowly nodded and Kou picked up the kitten. We then both walked side by side to free the beautiful kitten named Skylar.

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

It's dinnertime and no one is talking. I actually dreaded dinner because I knew it would be awkward between the brothers and I. As usual, Kou is stuffing his face while Azusa just sat there. Ruki didn't pay attention to the tension between all of us and Yuma is glaring at me.

"Which vampire are you going to sleep with tonight?" Yuma snapped at me.

I gulped while Ruki glared at him.

"This is not appropriate at the dinner table and you know her role here, Yuma. She has to get to know all of us before she picks her Adam," Ruki explained coldly.

 _They are only sleeping and hanging out with me because of my role. They don't even like me…_

"Excuse me," I muttered as I stood up from my seat. I then left the dining room to go in my room to be alone.

I need to have it in my head that they are not treating me like a normal, teenage girl but they are treating me as an object because of their Adam and Eve plan. Why do I still have no clue about this plan?!

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I kept tossing and turning in my bed. I couldn't sleep and I'm wide-awake…

"Huh?!" I gasped when Kou appeared on my bed. He's straddling me!

"Hey, there, Neko-chan," he muttered before sucking on my neck.

"STOP!" I ordered.

Kou's expression went from playful to scary real quick!

"You'll let Yuma and Ruki fuck you but not me?!" Kou grunted before tearing my nightgown to shreds! I tried to struggle but of course, Kou is much stronger.

My cream nightgown is all torn up and my eyes widened…

 _I'm exposed in just my underwear!_

"I want her too…" Azusa's voice trailed as he came out of nowhere. He isn't on the bed but he's hovering over us.

"Get out of the room, please!" I screamed.

Kou forced my body to sit up while he went behind me. He has a tight grip on both of my forearms…

"Do whatever you want with her, Azusa. If Ruki and Yuma could sleep with her then so could we!" Kou chuckled causing my body to shiver in fear.

Kou pulled my arms back more so I'm arching my back and Azusa sat in front of me. He then stared at my breasts before sucking on my right nipple! I cursed myself for moaning out! He's circling his tongue roughly but he's going really slowly.

"Such a slutty girl," Kou purred in my ear before harshly biting my neck.

I cried out in pain as Kou is drinking my blood and Azusa is sucking my nipple. Azusa looked up at me while he kept sucking and we locked eyes. I hate this! Why are they doing this to me!? Is this the Adam and Eve plan?

 _Am I just a big whore to them?!_

I can feel Kou smirking against my skin while Azusa paid attention to my other nipple. My body is losing control already…

Kou finally lets go of my arms, but from the loss of some blood, I became weak and leaned on Kou's chest while Azusa kept devouring my left nipple.

I then felt Kou's hands traveling down my underwear and he pushed it to the side so my sex is visible. He then put two fingers inside me as I'm crying out.

"Damn, our slutty kitten is wet already, huh, Azusa?" Kou laughed out loud as he continued to pump his two fingers in and out of me. Azusa stopped sucking my nipple and lied down in front of my sex. I felt my cheeks flustering as Azusa started to lick my clit while Kou kept fingering me.

"Take her underwear off. It's in the way," Kou commanded Azusa.

Azusa stopped licking and roughly took them off.

Why am I not protesting? Am I that weak or do I want this too?

I'm completely naked in front of them while they are both still fully clothed…

 _This is embarrassing!_

Azusa began to lick my clit again as Kou is fingering me. I started to move my hips back and forth while they are having their way with me.

Kou then took his fingers out of me and licked them clean. Azusa, on the other hand, started to pump his tongue in and out of my sex.

"Gah! No!" I cried.

"You keep yelling around yet you aren't protesting. Just admit you want this from us!" Kou snorted.

Kou grabbed my legs from behind and spread them more for Azusa to continue to eat me out. I can feel his tongue going deeper and deeper.

"She's really wet," Azusa commented as he licked up and down on my folds now!

I moaned out and Kou silenced me by kissing my lips hungrily. My hips kept moving in sync with Azusa's tongue.

Kou and I battled for dominance but of course, Kou won…

 _My mind and body feel so numb…_

"AH!" I cried in Kou's mouth as I released. Azusa licked me clean before sitting up on the bed.

"Time to fuck her!" Kou cheered.

"No, please, no," I whispered.

Kou forced my body to go on all fours like a dog. Azusa got in front of me while Kou is still behind me. I heard Kou unzipping his pants and I felt him rubbing his penis around my entrance.

Azusa unzipped his pants too and forced his penis inside my mouth. I immediately choked because he is pumping his penis too fast in my mouth.

Kou didn't hesitate to slam into me and Kou tried his best to be in sync with Azusa's thrusts. I kept gagging as they both are claiming me. I didn't understand my body. It feels light and full of pleasure…

I didn't think people did this. Yes, some girls in my old high school did threesomes but I never thought it would be like this. Well, I never thought I would even be doing this!

"Damn, she keeps choking… She's too innocent," Kou said mockingly as he thrust faster. I can feel him hitting my womb while Azusa kept hitting the back of my throat.

I then felt something warm going down my throat. My eyes widened when Azusa finally took his penis out of my mouth… He's done, right? He came so he has to be done!

"You came already?" Kou sighed. He then got out of me and forced me to lie down on my back. Kou then went in between my legs and slammed back inside me while Azusa leaned in and licked my right nipple.

"Stop, no more!" I pleaded.

I don't think my body can take any more pleasure plus I am already ashamed on how good my body feels.

Azusa kept licking my nipples as Kou violently went in and out of me.

"Oh, kitten… Stop lying to yourself. You love us!" Kou purred as he pulled out of me.

Kou made me sit on his lap and I am facing Azusa as I felt Kou putting his penis back inside. Kou then guided my body to go up and down on his length while Azusa kneeled in front of me to play with my breasts with both of his hands.

Azusa then leaned in and claimed my lips as Kou kept guiding me by gripping at my hips. I moaned into Azusa's mouth until Kou and I both reached out limits…

I collapsed on the bed while Kou and Azusa vanished into thin air. I began to sob out because I don't know myself anymore…

 _I am nothing but their whore._


	11. Chapter 11 - He Made Me Feel Better

Chapter 11

He Made Me Feel Better About Myself

I didn't get much sleep last night and I was in the bathroom all day washing my body off. No matter how much I scrubbed or washed, I'm still dirty…

I went to go get ready for school until I heard whispers from downstairs. I crept down the stairs to listen to the four brothers talking below…

"Yuma, she's everyone's property, you cannot claim her yourself unless she has chosen you," Ruki lectured.

"Psh, she would pick me in a heartbeat, she kept moaning my name last night," Kou said teasingly.

"She didn't moan your name…" Azusa argued in a low voice.

"This is bullshit," Yuma muttered before walking up the steps… I went to turn my back but I'm too late. Yuma and I locked eyes yet he kept walking up the stairs and not saying a word to me.

 _How can he even look at me for what I have been doing?_

"Eve, get ready for school and do not eavesdrop on our conversations anymore," Ruki ordered me…

I gulped and ran up the stairs to get ready… How am I going to face my peers after what I did last night?!

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

We are all in school and Kou wanted me to follow him down the hall but Yuma stopped me…

"You're staying with me all day, Eve," Yuma grunted.

"I can't skip my classes…" My voice trailed.

"I don't care. Come on…" He gripped my wrist tightly and escorted me up the stairs until a young man with blonde hair is sleeping on one of the steps? He is blocking our path…

 _Such a strange place to take a nap…_

"Move, Neet!" Yuma shouted at the young man.

The blonde man opened his eyes. I gasped how beautiful they are. They are really blue!

"You can step over me…" The young man yawned.

Yuma hesitated but he stepped over him and I did the same. We then both left the man as he is going back to his nap…

"Who is that guy and why is he sleeping? Shouldn't he be in class?" I asked Yuma curiously.

"That's the eldest Sakamaki son," Yuma muttered.

"What? Really?! Is he the Heir then? He seems… Lazy!" I gasped.

"Don't know; don't care…" He sighed.

I followed Yuma to the… Library? Why are we here? I have never seen Yuma in the library before.

We walked in together but Yuma looks lost for some reason…

"Um, why are we here?" I questioned.

"Don't you like being in here?" Yuma's voice rose.

I slowly nodded. "Yes, but did you need to rent a book or something? I have never seen you in here before."

Yuma's cheeks began to grow rosy and something hit me… Did he take me in here because he knows I like it here? That's really sweet of him…

"Yuma? Did you take me in here because you know I like it?"

"Just shut up and read a book or whatever." Yuma rubbed the back of his head.

I began to giggle at his shyness. Yuma is a very strong man so it's funny to see him when he's embarrassed.

"Stop laughing and read!" Yuma clenched his teeth.

I went to one of the bookshelves to look for a book while Yuma is following me. I couldn't stop thinking about Yuma taking me here. It's so sweet of him…

I thought I wouldn't be happy after what has been happening to me but Yuma proved me wrong today… For a vampire, he sure is adorable!


	12. Chapter 12 - Sugar High

Chapter 12

Sugar High

I smiled to myself before slowly approaching Yuma as he is checking all of his flowers and plants in his garden.

"Hello, Yuma," I greeted.

He turned around and gave me a small smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing… I wanted to see what you were doing," I answered.

It's strange how just from hanging out with him yesterday made me so happy. Does he truly care about my feelings or does he just want to be Adam?

"What's wrong?" He questioned in a husky tone.

I stopped thinking about the Adam and Eve plan right away. I don't want to be sad anymore.

"Nothing! Um, do you need help?" I offered.

"Actually I do need help with something…"

"What's that?"

"I need to take a bath and you'll be joining me," he smirked.

I felt my heart stop altogether. I meant to help him with something in his garden not what he just suggested!

"Um…" I gazed at the ground.

"I can't reach my back so I need someone to wash it. I won't do anything so chill." He grunted.

"Okay… I'll wash your back for you…" I gave him a weak smile.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside the mansion. I'm actually shocked he isn't being so rough but maybe it's because he knows I wouldn't run away from him…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

"Ah! That feels good!" Yuma sighed in relief as my hands are massaging his back. I'm making sure his whole back is all sudsy from the soap.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself… Yuma is taking up the whole bath and I hardly have any room.

 _Yuma is really big and muscular!_

I'm surprised my little hands are working on his broad shoulders and back… I feel like my hands are way too small for him…

Yuma unexpectedly turned around and we locked eyes. I stared at his light brown eyes as he is studying me…

"Um, can I tell you something?" I asked in a soft voice.

"What?"

I gazed at the soapy water and hesitated before asking my unexpected question.

"Well? What is it? You can't just do that to someone! If you have something to say then say it!" He snapped.

"I feel… Used." I bit my lip.

Yuma's eyes widened but then he hung his head.

"Like, I know you and your brothers are hanging out with me and stuff because of my role as Eve and to tell you the truth, I feel awful about myself," I confessed.

"I'm not hanging out with you because of your role," he said sternly.

"What?" I'm shocked by his words.

"I like hanging out with you because you're fun to be around. I don't know," he muttered.

I felt my heart flutter. "Do you mean it?"

"If I didn't then I wouldn't have said it!" He groaned.

"Sorry…"

Yuma's hard expression softened as he leaned in to claim my lips with his own. I didn't hesitate to accept his kiss because I believe in his words. I know he's being sincere!

He pulled away from my lips and we exchanged smiles until I saw hunger in his eyes.

 _He wants my blood._

"If want my blood then just take it," I whispered.

Yuma hesitated but he leaned in and bit the side of my neck softly. I didn't feel that much pain but pleasure instead. Is it because he didn't bite so harshly?

My blood boiled and I felt myself blacking out but I didn't struggle or argue. I just let him have his thirst until I couldn't see the light anymore…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to a room I have never seen before.

The floor is white but everything else is all black. The sofa and chairs around are black, the walls, and even this bed.

 _Where am I?_

I sat up from the bed and saw Yuma staring out the window. This must be his room…

"You're up," he commented as he turned his attention to me.

"Hi," I whispered.

"I got carried away." He grunted.

"It's okay." I gently smiled at him.

He slowly walked up to his bed and pulled out a small jar that has sugar cubes in it. He then took one out and gently placed it against my lips.

"Take it. You know it's a big deal that I'm giving you something so precious to me," he smirked while he guided the cube in my mouth.

I let the sweet sugar melt in my mouth. This is really good. I never thought to actually eat a sugar cube all by itself before…

I scooted over so Yuma could sit on his bed. Our shoulders are touching and I studied him as he popped a sugar cube in his mouth.

"Do you want another?" He asked in a low voice.

"Um, sure."

He placed a sugar cube against my lips again and I gladly accepted it.

"It's really good," I commented.

"Yeah…" He put another one in his mouth but he leaned in and pushed the cube with his tongue inside my mouth! I blushed at his bold move but I didn't deny his offer.

Yuma chuckled at my flustered face while I kept chewing…

Being around him makes me forget the Adam and Eve plan… I'm glad.

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I spent the rest of the day in Yuma's room but we eventually had to go to dinner so we went to the dining room together…

Kou, Azusa, and even Ruki looked at us with widening eyes as Yuma and I sat really close to each other.

No one said a word while dinner is being served which I am grateful for. I just want to enjoy dinner for once…

There's tension between us as usual yet I didn't mind. I couldn't debate whether it's because I'm used to it or it's because Yuma is sitting so close to me that I feel safe in his presence.

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I went to retire for the night but Ruki followed after me in my room. He immediately slammed me on the bed while I sobbed out for him to stop. I don't feel like getting used again! I need to stop this.

"Stop resisting," Ruki sighed as he pinned my arms above my head on the mattress.

He then leaned in and bit my neck harshly. It's the same spot where Yuma bit earlier…

As he is sucking, I felt my mind going blank and my body growing weak from the loss of blood. I think Ruki knew that too because he finally stopped and began to undress.

I gasped when I got a good look at his back. He has two scars on his shoulder blades. It looks as if he had angel wings and they got ripped off or something…

 _He must've gotten those scars from when he was in the orphanage…_

Ruki then undressed me quickly and we are both completely exposed to each other. I didn't want this! I just wanted to go to bed…

Before Ruki could touch my naked body, Yuma came into the room and stood there before us.

"Yuma?" I called out his name weakly.

"We're busy." Ruki glared at him.

"But, you told all of us to share her so I want her too," Yuma smirked.

Ruki sighed as Yuma started to take his clothes off. I felt my heart beating rapidly. I can't take on two people again!

Yuma is naked and walked up to my bed. He then effortlessly picked me up and set me on his lap while he sat down on the bed. Ruki is standing over us but he leaned in to bite my neck again.

I gasped out loud until Yuma grabbed my chin and turned my face so he can claim me with a hungry kiss.

Our tongues danced for dominance as I felt my body growing weaker and weaker from Ruki sucking my blood. Ruki finally lets go of me and Yuma spread my legs so Ruki can go on his knees and devour my sex.

I felt my body shivering in delight as Yuma and I began to kiss again. I thought I wouldn't want two people at the same time again but if it means that Yuma will be here with me then I guess it will be okay…

"Relax," Yuma mumbled in my ear.

I rested my head on his chest and looked up at him. It's strange how calm I'm feeling right now but I felt my hips rocking back and forth against Yuma's lap. I can feel Ruki's wet tongue going in and out of me.

"Ah…" I moaned out.

Yuma held my legs high for Ruki to even go deeper with his tongue and I felt my legs quiver as I released for Ruki…

My body is giving out and I almost fell off Yuma's lap but Yuma made sure I didn't fall as he grabbed my waist with both of his hands.

"I'm ready…" Ruki announced.

"Me too." Yuma nodded.

Ruki went on the bed and he is facing me while I'm still on Yuma's lap. I then felt Yuma's hard penis rubbing against me while Ruki is circling his penis around my entrance.

"Wait, has she even…"

Ruki interrupted Yuma. "No, I don't think so…"

"Have what?" I asked breathlessly.

Yuma blushed before I felt his penis against my…

"No! I haven't!" I raised my voice.

"I see," Yuma sighed and he went to set me on the bed but I stopped him.

"I can still do it if you're the one who's going to do it Yuma," I spoke up.

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt…" Yuma frowned.

"I'll be fine." I nodded.

Yuma kept me on his lap and Ruki slammed into me while Yuma hesitated before slowly slipping his penis inside my other entrance. I felt something tearing at me and tears are streaming down my face.

"I'll take it out," he whispered in my ear.

"No, I'll be fine," I whispered back.

Yuma is all the way in and I cried out in pain as I'm arching my back. Ruki and Yuma then went in sync with each other as I felt my body in pure pleasure. I never felt like this before…

Yuma kissed my neck and I moaned in response as they kept slamming in and out of me. My mind is racing and my heart is pounding. I turned my head to see Yuma moaning in a low voice.

We locked eyes and gently smiled at each other until Ruki picked up the pace and of course, Yuma did the same!

I immediately came from both entrances and I felt my body draining from all that pleasure…

"Let's lay her down," Ruki muttered.

Yuma nodded before he lied down on the bed and I'm lying on my back and on top of his body. He's still connected to me but Ruki went on top of us and slid right in.

I didn't feel pain anymore; all I felt is pleasure.

I can feel Yuma sweating as they both grinded in and out of me. I tried to meet with their movements but it's no use because I couldn't react! My body felt light and weak…

They both kept going in and out of me until they both reached their limits…

Ruki immediately got off of me and got dressed. He then left without saying a word while Yuma repositioned me on the bed. He then stayed next to me, putting the comforter over us.

"Yuma?" I called out his name weakly.

"Go to bed," he muttered but he wrapped his arm around me so my head is resting on his chest.

 _He is staying with me…_


	13. Chapter 13 - Vampire Blood?

Chapter 13

Vampire Blood?

I'm walking down the school hallways by myself until…

"Oh! You're so cute, Rika!" Kou shouted out loud as I'm walking past him and a schoolgirl.

 _Awe looks like Kou found someone he's fond over… That's good!_

I smiled to myself as I kept walking. I still feel a little happy ever since Yuma has been hanging out with me, and he actually makes me feel like a normal, human girl instead of a tool known as "Eve".

 _I still have NO CLUE what "Eve" or "Adam" is…_

I sighed to myself before going to my first class but someone grabbed my wrist tightly from behind. I turned my head to see Subaru!

"Um, hi…" I gulped.

"We need to talk… Now," he said in a low voice.

"I can't miss class…"

He interrupted. "It's important!"

I felt my body shivering in fear. He's scaring me!

Subaru still had a tight grip on my wrist as he is dragging me down the hall and up the stairs. He then escorted me all the way up on the school's roof!

"What are we doing up here?!" I asked… I had a bad feeling about this.

"What are you?" Subaru questioned harshly.

"Huh?"

"What are you?!" He repeated but more sternly.

"I'm a human?"

"That can't be right… Your blood is different from any mortal's. I can sense it but you don't look like a vampire…" Subaru muttered.

"Vampire?! No, I'm not that!" I raised my voice.

Before Subaru could say anything else, Kou came out of nowhere with a scowl on his face.

"Stay away from Eve!" Kou ordered.

"What is she?" Subaru snapped.

"That is none of your concern. Stay away from her!" Kou grunted.

Subaru looked at me for one last time before leaving me… What does he mean that my blood is different from any other humans? What was he going to tell me? Is this why he keeps staring at me, to figure me out?

 _I can't even figure myself out…_

"Why were you hanging out with him?" Kou questioned harshly.

I let the night breeze blow my brown hair around as I continue to ponder on what Subaru was getting at with my scent…

"Eve!"

I snapped out of my train of thought to answer Kou. "He dragged me up here. He is saying my blood is different from any other mortals. What does he mean, Kou?"

Kou didn't answer but instead, he slowly approached me. "Why weren't you jealous when I talked to another girl? Don't you care that I might be searching for a new girlfriend since you rather be with Yuma?"

"What?" I blinked in confusion.

"That girl you saw I was with… Weren't you jealous?" He smirked.

"Um, no… I was happy for you…"

"You are supposed to be jealous!" He shouted out. His words caused me to tremble.

Did _he use that girl to try and make me jealous? That's sick…_

"I'm sick of you giving all your attention to Yuma! What does he have that I don't?!" He spat as he grabbed my shoulders in his grasp.

"Kou, you're scaring me…"

"I DON'T CARE!"

My body is frozen in place. I'm scared… Kou went to bite my neck until…

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuma grunted.

"Yuma?" I called out his name shockingly.

Kou rolled his eyes and pushed me into Yuma before leaving us alone on top of the school's roof…

"Why aren't you in class?" Yuma raised an eyebrow.

"Subaru dragged me up here and asked me what I am… Do you know? I don't know what he's talking about. He says he sense my blood being different from any other human. I then tried to ask him more questions but Kou interrupted," I explained.

Yuma shrugged. "I don't know… All I know is that Karlheinz wants you to pick one of us as "Adam". I have no idea what you possess but Subaru is right about your blood being different from the mortals."

 _Karlheinz is the one who saved them all and wants them to help with the Adam and Eve plan…_

"I'm not a vampire, right?" I asked.

Yuma's eyes widened. "I… Don't Know."

I felt my heart sinking. This cannot be right! I have no fangs or anything of that matter! This has to be some sort of misunderstanding!

"Don't worry things will clear up for the both of us. The only one who knows all the information is Ruki." Yuma snorted.

"I don't want to ask him…" I hung my head.

I didn't feel like talking to Ruki about it because I know he's not going to tell me. I bet Karlheinz told him not to tell me but why wouldn't he tell the other three brothers?

Maybe Karlheinz knew one of the brothers would end up telling me the plan and he only trusts Ruki with the information…

"Hey, being a vampire isn't so bad, you know!" Yuma grinned.

"I don't want to be a vampire," I muttered.

"What's wrong with being a vampire!?"

 _I offended him…_

"I didn't mean it like that! I just personality can't see myself as one…"

"Tsk!"

I studied Yuma and he looks really mad! I should've kept my mouth shut. Should I apologize?

Yuma then sighed and lifted my chin to meet his gaze. He then leaned in and kissed my lips softly.

Just like that, I forgot all about Subaru, Kou, and even the Adam and Eve plan.


	14. Chapter 14 - I Miss Frozen Yogurt

Chapter 14

I Miss Frozen Yogurt

I am rubbing my arms and legs with a washcloth. I let the heat from my bath tickle my skin. Even though I feel so relaxed, I keep thinking about what Subaru has told me up on the school's roof. There's no way I could be a vampire, right?

I pulled my knees up to my chest and ponder. I could never be one because I could never hurt others and I couldn't drink blood either… I don't care if I don't survive because I would never lay a hand on anybody!

"Skylar!" Yuma slammed open the door.

"Huh?!" I blushed and sunk down lower in the water.

"Oh, I thought you were in here with someone else…" His voice trailed as he shut the door behind him.

"No, I'm alone," I whispered. My face is growing numb from blushing.

Yuma knelt down on the side of the tub and studied me but I couldn't meet his gaze. I know he has seen me naked plenty of times but it's still embarrassing especially when he's staring at me like that!

"What's wrong?" He asked huskily.

"It's embarrassing," I confessed.

"What?"

"You being here and watching me…"

Yuma snorted. "I've seen you naked plenty of times. It's not a big deal!"

"Sorry…"

Yuma's expression softens and I couldn't help but drown in his light brown orbs. For a tough and strong vampire, he sure has a soft side that I really like.

"Are you still thinking about the vampire situation?" Yuma chuckled.

"Kind of…"

"Is there anything I could do?" He asked sternly.

"What do you mean?"

"There must be something I could do to get your mind off of it…" He offered.

I began to think about those times that my brother, Kira and I would go to this small frozen yogurt parlor. It's strange how something so small could change my mood and it works every time I'm sad or mad…

"Why are you smiling like that?!" Yuma questioned annoyingly.

"Oh, I was thinking about the time my brother and I would go to this frozen yogurt parlor to get my mind off of things when I was upset or angry…"

"Frozen yogurt?" He raised a brow.

"You never had it before?" I gasped.

"No, it sounds horrible!"

"It's really good!" I insisted.

"Well, I guess we can go if it will make you forget about what happened last night," Yuma sighed.

"What? Really? But won't we get in trouble for leaving the mansion?"

"Nah, as long as you stick by me," he grinned.

"Thank you!" I unexpectedly leaned over the tub to give Yuma a big hug by wrapping my arms around his neck. He didn't hesitate to pull me into his embrace and I ended up straddling him as we had our arms wrapped around each other.

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I immediately got ready and Yuma and I went into town to go to my favorite frozen yogurt parlor. I felt my cheeks growing numb from smiling so much. I really do miss this place.

I ordered a chocolate frozen yogurt and got strawberries and Oreo crumbs on it. Yuma, on the other hand, got a vanilla frozen yogurt with mini M&M's, red licorice pieces, gummy worms, and cheesecake cubes!

We sat across from each other by a small table and began to eat.

"Wow, this is really good," Yuma muttered as he took another bite.

"I told you!" I grinned. I'm so happy he likes it!

Yuma and I ate in silence until he started to stare at me! Do I have something on my face?!

"Hey…" He leaned over the table and licked the side of my face!

"Yuma!" I gasped. I didn't know if I freaked out because there are people around or that my body is shivering from delight…

Yuma smirked at me while I kept blushing… I wish he wouldn't do bold moves like this! I don't think I could ever handle it.

"What's wrong?" He asked before he reached under the table to touch my leg! Since I have a skirt on, I trembled from his gentle touch.

"Stop…" I whispered.

"But, I like to see you like this," he said innocently. Yuma then took a spoon full of his yogurt and guided it into my mouth gently.

I accepted it and we both locked eyes. My heart is beating like a drum and I came to the realization that Yuma is better than any flavor frozen yogurt…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

Yuma had me in his arms and he rushed us back to the mansion. I had no clue why he wanted to get back to the mansion so quickly until he took me to his room and threw me on top of his bed.

He then went on top of me and ripped all of my clothes off my body. He hurried and took off his clothes too so we are both completely naked.

"Yuma?"

Yuma didn't answer me as he claimed my lips with his own. His tongue is exploring my mouth and I couldn't help but moan in between his lips…

"Yuma?" Kou called out from the other side of the door.

Yuma grunted before answering him. "What?!"

"Where's Eve? Is she with you?" Kou asked.

"Please, don't tell him I'm here… I just want to be with you," I whispered.

Yuma's eyes widened in shocked from my words but he didn't hesitate to answer his brother. "I haven't seen her."

"Um, okay…" Kou sighed.

Yuma and I waited until we heard Kou's footsteps leaving the door and we began to kiss each other again. I don't know if it was because of my words but our kisses are getting more passionate.

He then trailed kisses down my jawline to my neck then to my right nipple. I cried out when his tongue is circling my pink nipple. I tried to keep my moans in line because I didn't want Kou to know I am in here, but it failed miserably.

Yuma paid attention to my other nipple as his finger circled my clit causing me to squirm from his touch.

He chuckled a little while he trailed butterfly kisses down my stomach and to my clit. His tongue played with it and I kept calling his name over and over again.

"So, you only want me to do these kinds of things to you?" He asked in a husky tone.

I looked down and blushed when we made eye contact.

"Yes," I confessed.

"Then I'll make sure none of my brothers can have you this way." He snorted and stuck his whole tongue inside me.

I felt myself smiling at his words as my hips moved up and down; going in sync with his tongue.

"AH!" I came already…

Yuma smirked as he licked me clean. He then bit my thigh softly and started to drink my blood. I bit my lip while I'm looking up at the ceiling… I wouldn't mind just letting Yuma suck my blood… Maybe he should be Adam…

He crawled back on top of me and got in between my legs. "Are you ready, Skylar?"

I slowly nodded and he thrust into me. He grabbed his headboard with both of his hands for support while he kept going in and out of me. The bed moved with us as he kept pounding inside me.

"This feels really good," I whispered.

"It does… You're so tight."

"Is that good?"

"It's perfect." He gently smiled at me while he picked up the pace…

 **CRACK!**

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion and looked up to see Yuma's headboard broken in half!

"I guess I got carried away." He chuckled lightly.

I began to giggle with him until he got out of me and made me sit on his lap. Our faces are only inches apart as he slowly slid back inside me. I went up and down on his penis and we couldn't stop looking at each other.

 _Every time I look at him, my heart skips a beat…_

"Hey," he muttered.

"Yeah?"

He kissed me deeply and I melted right into his kiss. I tried my best to pick up the pace but I felt my body moving sloppy. Is it because I can't focus?

Yuma wrapped his arms around my waist yet he didn't guide me; he held me close and took the lead.

I felt him going in and out of me and I kept moaning in his mouth. My body is growing hot and we are both sweating…

No matter how fast he's going; I felt safe…

"Yuma!" I cried out his name as I came for him and a couple more thrusts; Yuma did too.

We both collapsed on the bed and we are looking up at the ceiling. I felt happy for only hooking up with Yuma… I don't feel dirty or guilty at all.

"Thanks, Yuma," I whispered.

He turned his head and smirked. "For what we just did?"

"No, for everything."


	15. Chapter 15 - Information About My Father

Chapter 15

Information About My Father

I went to retire for the evening until I heard a loud scream coming from the living room…

"Help! HELP!" A boy's voice cried out…

"Wait, that sounds like Kira!" I gasped and immediately went into the living room to see my brother on the ground while Azusa and Kou are hovering over him with smiles on their faces.

"You shouldn't have come here and now you shall die!" Kou chanted.

"No, trespassers allowed," Azusa, stated in a low mumble.

"Stop! That's my brother!" I ran in front of Kira and spread my arms to shield him.

"They do look alike," Azusa commented.

"I don't care… He needs to die for trespassing!" Kou spat.

"Leave him be," Yuma ordered in a grunt as he joined us in the living room.

"Why should we?" Kou narrowed his eyes at Yuma.

"Listen to him," Ruki sighed while he appeared before us with his back against the doorframe.

"Sister, your father…" Kira's voice trembled.

I went on my knees to be eye-leveled with him. I miss him so much and I finally get to see him yet he looks like he has to tell me something important but what?

"Your father is a full-blooded vampire," Kira said in a low voice.

"What?!" I freaked.

"His name is Karlheinz Sakamaki and he…"

Kou interrupted my brother. "Wait, Karl is Eve's father?!"

I studied all four Mukami brothers and everyone's eyes are widening besides Ruki… Is Ruki the one who knew this information already?

"Ruki did you know about this?" Yuma snapped.

"Indeed I do. Karl told me to keep it secret, though but I'm sure it's a good time for her to know the truth," Ruki said sternly.

I felt my heart pounding violently and my palms going sweaty. There's no way that a vampire is my father! How could this happen? Is that why my grandmother wouldn't tell Kira and me about our fathers? But, wait, I understand her not telling us about my father, but what about Kira's?

"Karl told me that he was your father and he wants you to be with a vampire, Skylar. He told us to kidnap you and take you here," Ruki explained.

"Where is my father now?!" I slowly stood up from the ground as I shouted out.

"He will see you when the time is right," Ruki simply answered.

"And the Adam and Eve plan?" I choked out. My tears are forming in my eyes…

"I'm not allowed to tell you yet," Ruki mumbled.

"Sister…" Kira got up off the ground and I immediately threw myself on him and cried into his chest.

That's why Subaru kept staring at me; he sensed I'm a vampire, which means I'm related to the Sakamaki brothers…

"Is my father the Sakamaki's father or uncle?" I sobbed out.

"Their father," Ruki answered.

My brother held me tight and whispered in my ear. "I want you to come home…"

"I can't," I whispered back.

I cannot leave this mansion now. I finally will meet my father soon even though I do not like the fact that I'm a vampire but I need to find out more information on him and my mother as well.

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

It took some convincing to have my brother stay for a couple more hours but it worked. We are now in the garden with Yuma and my brother is having a hard time trying to explain to me about our parents and their pasts.

"Okay, so my father left to go to America because our mother broke his heart and left him for Karl…" Kira's voice trailed.

"I see," I whispered.

"And I found this all out from our grandmother… She's worried about you because she doesn't want you to be with a vampire," Kira added.

I looked at Yuma as he is gazing at the ground. I wouldn't mind being with a vampire. Yuma really has grown on me…

"I think I'm into a vampire, though." I blushed.

"What?! Who!?" Kira gasped.

"Um…" I laughed nervously.

"Is it this guy?" Kira asked, pointing at Yuma.

Yuma's eyes widened and he too is blushing. I rubbed the back of my hair while I'm slowly nodding.

"Geez, I can't believe you got a boyfriend! Things have changed…" Kira sighed.

 _He's TECHNICALLY not my boyfriend…_

"There's one thing I don't get, though…" I ponder.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Why don't I have fangs and stuff? Like, I don't look like a vampire. I look like you!" I pointed out.

"Well, our grandmother said you got lucky and only have the blood of a vampire's but that's it. Karl wanted to change it since he's a doctor and all but our mother wouldn't allow it," Kira explained.

"Wow, really? Now we just need to figure out how our mother died…" I said in determination.

"Karl killed her," Kira muttered.

"What?! He wouldn't?! How could he!?" I cried out. I was just processing the fact that my father is a full-blooded vampire and that I possess vampire's blood but now Kira is going to drop this fact on me too?!

"Our mother loved him but she wouldn't do what he wanted. He wanted me dead and he wanted to operate on you so you would look and have the powers of a vampire. Our mother refused, of course, but then he tried to talk our mother into having full custody of you so you would grow up and end up with a vampire but again, our mother refused. He got mad one night and ended up killing her by stabbing her multiple of times with a sword. There was no evidence against Karl and he got away with her murder. He made it as if a random guy did it to her," Kira frowned.

My knees almost gave out but Yuma hurried and wrapped his arms around me as I cried out. How could someone do that to our mother?! She was trying to protect us but it cost her, her own life!

"Skylar," Yuma whispered my name as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry, Skylar. Grandmother didn't want me to tell you but you had the right to know…" Kira choked on his words as tears are streaming down his face.

"I'll never forgive him… I hate him!" I shouted.

 _He will pay for this!_

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

Kira left me with this depressing news. I couldn't stop crying and my stomach kept forming into knots. I am in my room now with Yuma lying beside me. He is soothing me and I should be happy yet I couldn't because my father killed my mother…

"I hate him," I whispered.

Yuma didn't say anything, but instead, he kissed my forehead sweetly.

"I'm here for you," he mumbled.

Silence filled the room as my mind is racing about this whole situation. How could a regular night turn out to be this hectic?

"Yuma?"

"Yes?"

I hesitated before asking my question. "If I don't go along with the Adam and Eve plan, will you still be by my side?"

Yuma studied me and took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Really?"

"We can't let the others know… This is between us," Yuma said coldly.

I slowly nodded. "Right…"

I nuzzled into Yuma and he held onto me for dear life. I took in his scent, thinking on a plan to get out of this situation I'm in. I refuse to do whatever my father wants me to do!


	16. Chapter 16 - Cannot Be Adam

Chapter 16

The Mukami Brothers Cannot Be Adam?!

I went into the dining room to join everyone for lunch but I grew shocked to not see Ruki sitting with us…

"Where's Ruki?" I asked curiously.

"He's acting all depressed," Kou sighed.

"Why?" I blinked in confusion.

"I don't know but he's been in his room all day." Kou shrugged.

"He… Won't talk to any of us," Azusa added.

"Strange," I mumbled while I sat next to Yuma.

"Don't let it affect your day. He'll come around," Yuma soothed.

I slowly nodded as I began to eat some bacon. These chiefs are good at cooking but I'm not going to lie, Ruki is a lot better…

I know no one is acting shocked about Ruki's absence but everyone is more quiet than usual. It's like everyone wants to know what is wrong with Ruki…

 _I hope he's okay…_

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

"Um, Yuma?" I called out his name as I'm carrying a woven basket full of red tomatoes.

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried about Ruki," I confessed.

"I kind of am too," he muttered.

Yuma and I are in his garden and I couldn't stop thinking about Ruki. I debated whether or not to try and talk to him but Yuma told me that I should just leave him alone.

Sometimes when I'm upset, though, I like to have someone by my side… I really hope I made the right choice by staying away from him.

"Ruki is a strong vampire, do not pity him." Yuma ruffled my hair.

I gave him a gentle smile before we focused our attention on his garden.

I still kept thinking about Ruki, though. After today, I realized that I wouldn't want anything bad happening to the Mukami brothers. They are like a family I have never had. Yes, my grandmother and half-brother are there for me, but I feel completely whole when I'm with these half vampires…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

It's late night and every hour that passed, I kept worrying more about Ruki… He still hasn't come out of his room and now I am in my bedroom, wide-awake with Yuma by my side.

"I'll try to talk to him tomorrow," Yuma said.

"Okay…" My voice trailed.

Azusa and Kou tried to talk to Ruki but Ruki told them to leave him alone. I guess Ruki sounded hurt about something… I wonder what?

I closed my eyes and I felt Yuma's strong arms wrapping around my body. Even though I am content being with Yuma, I am still really worried for Ruki… I hope he will talk to all of us tomorrow…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

"Yuma?"

I didn't dare open my eyes… Is that Ruki calling out Yuma's name?

"You finally left your room," Yuma whispered. I think he's trying not to wake me up.

"I have to tell you something," Ruki muttered.

"Yeah?" Yuma yawned.

"None of us can be Adam."

"What do you mean?" Yuma snorted.

"I'm serious, Yuma! Last night I thought about the Adam and Eve plan and Karl stated how she needs to be with a full-blooded vampire," Ruki explained coldly.

"And?"

"We're only half-blooded! How are we going to be Adam?" Ruki raised his voice.

Yuma grew silent and I felt my heart beating fast. Would my father lie to the Mukami brothers about their chances in being Adam? I still have no clue what the plan is, but why would he tell them to kidnap me?

And if it is true that they cannot be Adam then who would truly be Adam? This doesn't make sense. I wish I knew the plan!

"Karl is playing us!" Ruki grunted.

"Why would he want us to kidnap her? Who else would she be with?!" Yuma snapped.

"The only vampires I could think of is one of the Sakamaki brothers," Ruki sighed.

"Damn…" Yuma growled.

"I'm leaving… I will get to the bottom of this!"

I heard Ruki leaving the room and I opened my eyes to see a frown on Yuma's face…

"I don't want the Sakamaki brothers to be Adam," I whispered.

"You heard all that, huh?" Yuma sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter because I am not going to go through with my father's plan. I stated this last night and I will keep my word."

Yuma tightened his grip on me. "Good because I'm not letting those bastards near you."

I drowned into Yuma's scent as I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I don't care about the plan anymore and I don't care about the Sakamaki brothers. I will stay loyal to the Mukami's no matter what!


	17. Chapter 17 - Azusa's Play Date

Chapter 17

Azusa's Play Date

We are all in the limo to go home from school but someone is here with us… Yuma, Kou, Ruki, and I kept staring at Azusa and his little friend. I guess he's a Sakamaki brother according to Ruki but I thought the Mukami's were against all of the Sakamaki's?

"I can't believe you are allowing this," Yuma muttered to Ruki.

"It's not a big deal," Ruki sighed.

"He's a Sakamaki!" Yuma raised his voice.

"Teddy and I mean no harm," the boy whispered.

The boy kind of gives me a strange vibe. He looks like a child just like Azusa. The boy has purple hair and purples eyes. He is also holding a brown teddy bear…

"What is your name?" I asked the boy.

"Kanato," he answered simply.

"Kanato… Nice to meet you! I'm Skylar." I gently smiled at him.

"Why are you socializing with him?" Yuma raised a brow.

"I'm making conversation," I said in a low voice so only Yuma would hear me.

Azusa and Kanto continued their conversation while the rest of us watched them intensively. This is really an awkward ride home, that's for sure...

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

We are back in the mansion and Ruki went to the library while Kou went to work… I wanted to help Yuma in the garden but he told me that he has a lot of yard work to do so he didn't want me to help…

I decided to just go to my room but as I'm walking past Azusa's room, Kanato called out to me.

"Do you need anything?" I asked as I entered the room.

"I want to get to know you. Isn't that right, Teddy?" Kanato grinned.

"She doesn't… Want to get to know you," Azusa said in a low voice.

"Well, if she can get to know a half-vampire then she can get to know a full blooded one!" Kanato's voice darkened.

"Hey, that's not very nice," I lectured but in a blink of an eye, Kanato pounced on me and went to bite my neck but Yuma came into the room and pushed him off of me.

"Lay off!" Yuma snapped at Kanato.

"I just wanted a taste." Kanato pouted.

"I think you should leave," Azusa whispered.

"I guess I will, but she will be spending more time with my brothers and me really soon!" Kanato laughed out loud before he left us.

Yuma and I frowned while Azusa took out one of his knives. He then began to cut himself.

"Hey, stop!" I went to snatch the knife out of his grasp but he flinched as he kept cutting his wrist.

"You rather be with a full-blooded vampire than us!" Azusa raised his voice.

"That's not true! I rather be with you and your brothers," I soothed.

"You're lying…" Azusa grunted.

His blood from his wrist is dripping on his floor. I continue to try to get the knife off of him but he cut my arm for me to stop…

"Gah!" I touched my forearm that is bleeding from Azusa… Geez, my cut is deep.

"Azusa!" Yuma grunted before picking me up in a cradle.

Azusa ignored us and he kept cutting himself. I wish he would stop hurting himself. I don't want near the Sakamaki brothers. I want to stay here with the Mukami's…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

"So, Karl's plan is for you to be with Sakamaki's! Ruki was right all along…" Yuma muttered as he is setting me down on my bed.

I watched as my blood is dripping down on my sheets but Yuma hurried and sat down on the bed. He started to lick my wound to stop it from bleeding. I shivered and giggled while is tongue is tickling my cut…

"I'm not going with them. I won't let my father take me there," I said.

"I have a bad feeling about this but I will do everything in my power for you to stay here," he sighed.

"Yuma…"

I watched him as he kept licking my blood. I then ran my fingers through his light brown hair… I want to just stay in this mansion with them forever. I don't want to leave them…


	18. Chapter 18 - Yuma's Real Name

**AUTHOR NOTE: After this chapter, there will only be five more chapters left! This story went so fast for me and I hope you feel the same! Thank you all so much for taking your own time to read this story! Check out the new story I started it's with an OC and Shu! It's called** ** _The Heir._** **I LOVE YOU XO**

Chapter 18

Yuma's Real Name

It's the middle of the night and I am woken up by Yuma's grunts. I sat up from my bed to watch him move in his sleep. He looks like he is having a nightmare!

"Yuma?" I called out his name softly while I'm nudging me.

"Gah!" He sat up from the bed and began to pant. I wonder what his nightmare was about?

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I have something to do," he muttered.

"What?"

"I have to go!" Yuma got out of bed and threw on his shirt. He then rushed out of my room to take care of whatever he has to take care of.

I wonder what has gotten into him? I hope he's okay… He left so suddenly.

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I walked around Yuma's garden, wondering where he went. Since he left me late last night, I haven't seen him…

"Huh?!" I felt strong arms wrapping around me from behind…

"I don't understand myself anymore," Yuma said huskily.

I turned around and threw myself on him. "I was worried! Are you okay?"

"What were you worried about?" He snorted.

"Well, you left the room so suddenly last night," I frowned.

"I had a dream last night and I think it has something to do with my past," he confessed.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

Does he mean that he remembers his past? Yuma did state how he lost his memory before he joined a gang and was taken into an orphanage…

"I think I know my name and everything… That eldest Sakamaki brother knows all of the answers!" He raised his voice.

"What's your real name?"

"Edgar…"

"Edgar," I repeated his name. "I like it very much."

"I don't! Only call me Yuma!" He grunted.

"All right. If that is what you want."

He deeply sighed and sat on a wooden bench. I sat next to him, as Yuma seemed lost in thought.

"My village was burnt down and I went to save my parents but I was too late… I woke up to a burnt down village with nothing but ashes around me. I don't understand why someone would burn down my village when none of the villagers were a threat. We were all poor and trying to make a living," he explained coldly.

"Maybe someone in the village accidentally burnt the village down," I whispered.

"No, someone defiantly burnt it down and I want to know who it was!" Yuma shouted violently.

Would that Sakamaki brother really do something so cruel by burning his village down? That can't be true, though. There're a lot of heartless people in the world yet I don't think someone would be that low to do that to another person…

"I'm going to confront that Neet," he muttered.

"Yuma…"

We locked eyes and he looks so hurt. I never saw this side of him before…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

The Mukami brothers and I are in the limo to go to school. Yuma has been quiet through the whole ride. I wonder if he's going to confront that Sakamaki brother but wait, which Sakamaki brother is he going to talk to?

We arrived at the school and Yuma grabbed my wrist violently. He then dragged me inside the building. I kept asking him where we were going until he took me into the music room.

 _Why are we here?  
_ I gasped when I saw the blonde haired man with blue eyes lying on the piano bench. He's the Sakamaki brother Yuma and I saw who was lying on the hallway stairs before.

 _That's right, he's the eldest brother I believe! How could I forget?_

"Shu!" Yuma yelled out his name.

Shu yawned but he immediately sat up on the bench and stared at Yuma…

"What happened to my village? Why haven't you told me we were close!?" Yuma snapped.

So, Yuma and Shu used to be friends? That's interesting…

"I burnt the village down," Shu said in a low voice.

"You're lying! Who did it?! You know, don't you?!" Yuma grunted.

"It was my fault. I'm sorry," Shu muttered.

"Who fucking did it, Shu?!" Yuma tightened his fists.

This isn't going so well. Shu and Yuma were best friends and Shu knew everything about Yuma yet Shu claims he burnt Yuma's village… I don't believe it, though… Shu is covering for someone…

"I'm sorry, Edgar," Shu whispered.

"Who did it?!" Yuma wasn't going to let this go until he finds out who truly burnt down his home…

"It was one of my brother's. He was pissed that our mother was training me to be heir when my brother wanted it more than me. He knew that if he took something important to me, then I would lose it. It's my fault," Shu explained coldly.

Yuma's expression softened. "So, it was Reiji?"

 _Reiji?_

Shu didn't answer but instead, he lied back down on the piano bench.

Yuma snorted in response. "You've changed. You used to be full of life and now you're just fucking lazy."

"I blame your death," Shu said casually.

Yuma began to laugh at his childhood friend while I watched them interact. This whole situation sounds complicated but at least, maybe Shu and Yuma could become friends again…

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

Yuma and I are in the library, sitting on the floor, our backs against a bookcase since all of the seats are taking from the other students. Yuma didn't really talk a lot but he kept smiling to himself.

"Um, Yuma?"

"What is it, Skylar?"

"Who's Reiji and why did you think he burnt the village when Shu has other brothers?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Reiji is Shu's only full-blooded brother while the other brothers have different mothers. They all only share the same father," Yuma explained.

"Geez, my father went around," I muttered.

Yuma sighed. "Yeah, you have three different stepmothers…"

"Great." I rolled my eyes.

"If it makes you feel better, your mother was the last he married." Yuma shrugged.

"It doesn't make me feel any better," I countered.

"Sorry."

I rested my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "It's fine as long as you're with me. I have no worries."

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I'm back in the mansion and I went to take a shower. I should wait until tomorrow morning but I feel gross so I decided to take it tonight.

While I went into the shower and adjusted the knobs for the water temperature, I felt something soft going up and down my back. Is that a washcloth?

"Yuma?" I turned my head to see him giving me a half smile.

"I'm joining you," he said sternly.

"Um, alright…"

I let the hot water drench my body while Yuma continued to wash my back with soap and the washcloth. I couldn't help but moan because it felt really good. He even applied shampoo and conditioner in my hair and I did the same! I took his hair tie off so his long brown hair can be loose. I made sure I massaged his scalp really well.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Am I doing something wrong?!" I asked.

"No, it feels good," he whispered.

We both exchanged smiles but our gentle touches turned violent when he forced me to place my hands on the glass shower door. I'm not facing him but I felt something wet licking me from behind!

He's licking down there! I turned my head to see him kneeling before me. He kept licking my folds and I felt my body quivering.

His tongue is going so roughly but it felt pleasurable. I don't want him to stop!

"YUMA!" I cried out while his tongue is entering me.

"Do you like that, Skylar?" He asked teasingly before he pumped his tongue in and out of me.

"It feels… Wow!"

I rested the side of my head on the glass door while my hips moved back and forth… I can feel my release building up…

"Say my name," he ordered.

"Yuma!" I cried out as I'm releasing…

Yuma licked me clean before licking his lips. He then stood up and claimed me from behind. I arched my back as I still had my hands on the glass door. He's deep inside me!

I can feel Yuma's nails digging into my hips while he is thrusting in and out. He's panting and I'm moaning out loud. I should keep my voice down because I didn't want anyone else to join us. I just want to be in here with Yuma.

"This feels really good!" I cried out.

"No matter how many times I claim you, you're still tight." Yuma chuckled lightly.

I ignored the water from the shower hitting my hair and skin and I ignored the suds that are still on me. I just paid attention to the pleasure I felt inside from Yuma… He kept grunting and panting while I tried to meet with every thrust…

Yuma then got out of me and made me turn around to face him. He then picked me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms are wrapped around his neck. He effortlessly slid back in and he grinded in and out while I called out his name repeatedly.

He also claimed my lips and his tongue swirled around with my own. I kept moaning in his mouth while he repeatedly hit my womb… I'm still surprised that his penis can fit inside me… It's crazy!

Yuma's brown hair is covering his face and I hurried and moved his hair away from his eyes so I can stare at him…

He blushed at my action but he started to go a faster pace!  
"YUMA!"

"SKYLAR!"

We both released at the same time and I felt my body growing numb from our lovemaking…


	19. Chapter 19 - The Adam And Eve Plan

Chapter 19

The Adam And Eve Plan

I took a deep breath before entering the school's library. I need to know this plan. I know Ruki said that I'm not ready to hear it but I think I am! I need to know my father's plan!

"Ruki," I called out his name softly.

He is sitting in a seat, reading a book. He didn't bother to look up…

"What is it, Skylar?" He muttered.

"I need to know," I whispered.

"Hm. I guess I will tell you everything since your father screwed us over anyways," Ruki sighed.

I sat across from him and gave him my full attention. This is it! I finally get to hear the plan my father has in stored for me…

"Well, after Karl turned us into half vampires, he made us promise him to bring you to our home. He stated that you would pick one of us to be your husband also known as "Adam". Karl wants you to be with a vampire so you can produce kids for him. Even though you're only half-blooded, Karl wanted to operate on you and replace your heart with a vampire's heart. Then you and your husband would be full-blooded and have full-blooded vampire children," Ruki explained.

"So, Adam and Eve are like husband and wife. He wants to make sure his grandchildren are full-blooded…" I pondered.

What creeps me out is that my own father wants to replace my heart with a vampire's. No wonder my mother disagreed with it!

"Here's where I was foolish, none of my brothers and I are full-blooded so I know Karl tricked us. You will be forced to be with a Sakamaki," Ruki said sternly.

"I'm not going to go through with his plan…" My voice trailed.

"Your father is very strong and powerful. We are no match for him or the Sakamaki's."

"We have to at least try! I want nothing to do with my father or the Sakamaki's!" My voice rose causing the librarian to "hush" me.

"We'll figure something out. I will not hand you over easily," Ruki smirked.

"Thank you, Ruki." I gently smiled at him.

 _Even if I lose my life, I will fight to not go along with my father's plan!_

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

"There you are," Yuma muttered before walking up to me.

I'm on the school's roof, looking up at the full moon.

"Hey," I greeted.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I found out about the plan and I'm scared…" I confessed.

Yuma wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his embrace.

"You have nothing to worry about because I'll fight for you, all right? I won't lose!" He said with determination.

I nuzzled into him and deeply sighed. Yuma always knows what to exactly say to make me feel better…


	20. Chapter 20 - YUMA IS ADAM!

Chapter 20

YUMA IS ADAM!

I kept thinking about the Adam and Eve plan and it's so messed up. My father tricked the Mukami's into kidnapping me so I would be with a Sakamaki… Talk about heartless…

I wanted to meet my father but after hearing all this stuff, I would be okay to never see his evil face.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Come in!" I shouted out. I know it is Yuma at the door.

"Hello, Neko-chan," Kou greeted.

Oh, I thought I would see Yuma. I kind of feel disappointed. Have I fallen for Yuma this much that I need him around me twenty four-seven?

"Um, hey, Kou." I smiled weakly. I went to sit up on my bed but Kou immediately went on top of me. My cheeks are burning from blushing as we locked eyes.

"I need to be one with you," he hummed.

"What? No!" I freaked.

"Yuma can't have you all to yourself," Kou frowned.

I went to protest until I heard a voice…

"What the hell is this?" Yuma grunted.

"I need some love too, Yuma," Kou smirked.

Yuma gave both of us a dirty look and I thought he was going to tell Kou to get off of me, but instead.

"Have her." Yuma snorted before leaving us…

"Yuma!" I called after him.

 _He doesn't want me anymore?_

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

After Yuma left me, I began to cry and it annoyed Kou so much that he left me too. I'm happy Kou didn't try to sleep with me. I don't want to be passed around by the Mukami brothers anymore. I just want to be with one person…

I forced myself to stop crying and closed my eyes to fall into a deep slumber.

I'm under _that large tree again… White flowers are all falling off the branches and they are scattering around the ground. Then out of nowhere, one single apple fell off the branch and landed on my lap._

 _When I looked at the apple I pictured…_

 _"_ _Yuma," I said his name softly._

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I immediately woke up and sat up on the bed. I then rushed to find Yuma. I have to tell him he's Adam! I know he's Adam!

I went to the dining room where Azusa, Kou, Ruki, and Yuma are around the table, eating lunch. They all looked at me with blank expressions on their faces…

"Yuma is Adam!" I shouted out.

"None of us can be Adam, Skylar," Ruki sighed.

"I don't care! Yuma is Adam!" I said with determination.

Yuma's hard expression softened as he got up from his seat. "Come with me," Yuma whispered.

I followed Yuma to go to his garden and something hit me. His garden is like The Garden of Eden… Wow, this is crazy!

The large tree, the flowers, and the plants around us… This garden is defiantly paradise and could be described as The Garden of Eden…

"What about Kou?" Yuma asked.

"Yuma, he came in my room and got on top of me. I tried to get him off… I don't want your brothers like that. I only want you," I explained myself.

Yuma and I locked eyes. He is staring at me as if he is trying to tell if I'm telling the truth or not…

"All right, I believe you," he smirked before kissing my lips.

"Thanks, Adam," I whispered.

"But, what Ruki said…"

I cut him off. "I don't care that you're a half-vampire. You're Adam in my eyes."

"Skylar…" He kissed my lips again and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I guess I knew all along that Yuma would be my Adam but why didn't I tell him sooner? Was I afraid that he wouldn't want me?

"I love you," I confessed.

"I love you too, Skylar."

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I felt as if the weight is lifted off my shoulders. I have finally told Yuma that I loved him and he confessed his feelings back to me…

"Here," Yuma said as he placed a sugar cube against my lips.

I gladly accepted it and I let the cube melt in my mouth. We are sitting under the large tree in his garden, enjoying each other's presence until...

"Hm. Looks like you and Yuma do have feelings for each other." Kou appeared and his right eye is glowing red. I can remember him telling me that he could tell who is into whom through his magical eye; too bad Yuma and I already know our feelings for each other.

"Go away!" Yuma snapped.

"Alright, fine." Kou rolled his eyes before leaving us.

I began to relax again because I'm just with Yuma and Yuma alone.

"I thought you would end up accepting one of the Sakamaki's to be your husband," Yuma muttered.

"No way! Why would you think that? I told you that I want to stay with you and your brothers."

"I know but your father…"

I interrupted. "I don't care. I honestly hope I don't meet that evil man. He is NOT my father," I said coldly.

Yuma wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. If I could live in the mansion for the rest of my life, I would totally be okay with it.


	21. Chapter 21 - You're Not My Father!

Chapter 21

"You're Not My Father!"

It was a quiet evening in the mansion until there was a knock at the door. Ruki immediately went to the front door to open it while Azusa, Kou, Yuma, and I stayed in the living room to relax.

"Skylar," I heard a familiar voice.

My eyes widened when I saw a man with long white hair and golden orbs standing there before me! He's the same man that I have a picture of and that voice is the one I heard inside my head that kept calling me "Eve".

"You…" My voice shook as I stood up from the couch.

Yuma stood up too and grunted at the man before us. I refuse to address him as my father!

"You don't look happy to see me," Karl said in amusement.

"What brings you here?" Ruki asked in a low voice.

"I came to get to know my daughter, that's all. She is the only daughter I have, after all," Karl smirked.

"I am not your daughter," I countered.

"That's no way to talk to your father…" Karl chuckled.

How could my mother fall for such a jerk! Yeah, he's attractive but I know my mother wouldn't go after a man just because of his looks, right?!

"You have grown up so much. You look just like your mother," Karl hummed, while he approached me but Yuma hurried and pushed me behind him to protect me.

"You dare to go against someone who has given you a second chance in life?" Karl raised an eyebrow at Yuma.

"You're not taking her away from us!" Yuma grunted.

"She is more suited for one of the Sakamaki's," Karl sighed.

"No, I want to be with Yuma!" I raised my voice.

"You have fallen for a half-vampire? Pathetic…" Karl frowned.

"Why did you have us kidnap her if your intentions were for her to be with one of your sons?" Kou chimed in.

"I didn't want them to do the dirty work," Karl answered simply.

Ruki glared at Karl's answer while the rest of us just stared at Karl dumbfound. It doesn't make any sense. Does all of the Sakamaki's get things handed to them?

"Why did you kill my mother?!" I asked in a harsh whisper.

"Is this why you aren't too fond of me? I only want what's best for you. Your mother didn't understand that." Karl shook his head.

"You monster!" I shouted.

How could this man speak so casually about my mother's death!? Didn't he love her at one time? Is this all just a game to him? I hate him!

I can feel my knees giving out and my body trembling. I never thought someone could be so heartless. I don't care if he's a full-blooded vampire, there's no excuse for him to be so cruel!

"I will have one of my sons pick you up tomorrow to take you to your new home…"

I interrupted him. "I'm not going! I will stay here!"

Karl smirked. "I'm your father. You will do as I say!"

"You are not my father!" I argued.

Karl laughed out loud before turning his back on us to leave. I wish I never met him; I wish he NEVER existed!

"I won't let you go with them," Yuma muttered.

"Yeah, Neko-chan is staying here!" Kou added.

"I want you here too," Azusa agreed.

"We'll do everything in our power to keep you here." Ruki nodded.

I smiled at the four brothers. I want to stay with them forever! I will not let Karl and his sons take me away from them!


	22. Chapter 22 - My New Home

Chapter 22

My New Home

"I can sense them coming," Ruki muttered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Those damn Sakamaki brothers?" Yuma grunted.

"Yeah." Ruki nodded.

A couple of days have passed since Karl came for a visit and ever since then the Mukami brothers and I have been paranoid; afraid when and where the Sakamaki's would try and kidnap me.

"Where should we hide our Neko-chan?" Kou pouted.

"I say the dungeon," Ruki answered.

"Good…Idea." Azusa nodded.

"Dungeon?" My voice shook.

"It will be fine. After we kill off the Sakamaki's, you will stay with us forever," Yuma grinned.

I felt my heart growing warm. This is all I want, to be with these four brothers. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else…

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"They're here! Azusa, take Skylar to the dungeon!" Ruki ordered.

"All right. Come, Skylar." Azusa grabbed my wrist and dragged me downstairs to the creepy dungeon. There are three jail cells and it's like a scary dungeon you would see in movies, dark, full of cobwebs, and iron bars.

"Stay here," Azusa said in a low voice before leaving me.

I went on my knees and prayed. I hope all the Mukami brothers make it out alive.

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I can hear footsteps coming this way! Is it over? I frowned when Subaru is the one who came down to see me. This isn't good… Where are the Mukami brothers?

"Come with me," Subaru ordered coldly.

I stared at him with widening eyes. His eyes are glowing red and his voice is giving me chills.

"What happened to the Mukami brothers?" I asked in a whisper.

Subaru grunted. "It doesn't matter…"

"Subaru, be gentle. She's fragile after all," A vampire I have never seen before appeared before us. He has reddish hair with green eyes. He's pale and very slender plus he's wearing a black fedora hat.

"Tsk! We just need to get her back to the mansion in one piece, Laito!" Subaru muttered.

 _So, this vampire is named "Laito"._

"Come, little bitch," Laito winked.

"Get away from me!" I screeched as Laito went to grab me.

"Stop!" Yuma roared before he tackled Laito to the ground.

"Yuma!" I cried out! He's okay; I was worried.

"You're no match for us!" Laito snapped but he's struggling under Yuma. Yuma has a real tight grip on him yet Subaru didn't hesitate to help his brother by kicking Yuma's side.

"Gah!" Yuma grunted.

"Yuma!" I went to run over to him until Laito got off the ground and grabbed me so I wouldn't be close to Yuma.

"No, stop!" I tried to struggle but it's no use!

"Damn, what a pain!" ANOTHER vampire appeared before us. He has red spiky hair and green eyes… Oh, it's Ayato!

"Subaru, stab him with that silver knife," Ayato smirked.

Subaru pulled out a small silver knife and walked up to Yuma. He then pressed it against Yuma's heart…

"You know once he stabs Yuma's heart, he will be gone forever," Laito whispered in my ear.

I gasped and cried out. "Stop, I'll go with you but please don't kill him!" I pleaded while tears are running down my face.

Subaru turned his attention to me as he still had the knife pressed against Yuma.

Yuma went to attack Subaru but Ayato stabbed him in the stomach with his sword! Yuma's cries echoed throughout the dungeon…

"Please, don't hurt him anymore! I said I would come with you!" I begged.

"Let's go," Subaru muttered.

"What about him!?" Ayato snapped.

"Leave him. Our goal was only to get the girl," Subaru answered.

"Yeah, he's nothing special anyways!" Laito laughed out loud.

Yuma is still lying on the ground and he is struggling to get up but he's badly injured. He must've put up a fight upstairs because his clothes are torn and he has bruises all over…

I'm still in Laito's arms as him, Ayato, and Subaru left Yuma in the dungeon. I couldn't help but cry. I'm never going to see Yuma ever again… I feel broken.

 _I love him._

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

Subaru, Ayato, and Laito took me to a huge mansion where I'm guessing is where they are living. I'm immediately introduced to another Sakamaki brother I have never seen before.

His name is Reiji and he wears glasses and has purple hair and red eyes. He's dressed rather formally…

 _He must be the one who burnt down Yuma's home village. I remember that name!_

Of course, I didn't talk about it as Reiji lectured me about the rules around their home. I didn't really pay attention because I kept thinking about Yuma…

Subaru showed me to my guestroom and I immediately sat on the foot of the bed. I wish I were on my OLD bed in the Mukami's mansion…

"He'll come back," Subaru muttered before leaving me alone.

 _Huh? Does he mean Yuma?_

I shook my head violently and took a deep breath. There are six vampires in this household. It's strange that I thought four in a household was too many but six?!

I didn't hesitate to go up to the bedroom door and lock it. I know these vampires can easily appear in front of me but maybe they will get the hint that I don't want to be bothered… Who am I kidding?

I need a plan to get out of here. I don't want any of them to bite me!

 ***~*~*~*~Adam & Eve~*~*~*~***

I'm pacing around the guestroom until Laito, Ayato, and Kanato appeared before me. They all have large grins on their face while I slowly backed away from them.

"I'm thirsty!" Kanato whined.

"Me too. Give us some of your blood, little bitch!" Laito laughed out loud.

I tripped over a rug and fell on the floor. I held my arms above my head as they kept coming closer and closer…

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yuma appeared and slammed Ayato against the wall.

Kanato immediately ran out of the room while Laito tried to hit Yuma in the back but Yuma sensed Laito and kicked him in the gut.

"Damn!" Laito fell on the ground.

"Yuma!" I called out as Yuma kept punching Ayato in the face. Yuma is obviously still injured really badly. How can he fight right now?

Yuma let Ayato fall on the ground and Ayato is unconscious but Yuma went to go after Laito until Laito admitted defeat.

Yuma didn't waste any more time as he picked me up in a cradle and jumped out of the window.

I nuzzled into his chest as Yuma is running a fast pace.

"We can't go back to the mansion. We have to come up with a plan to make sure they don't kidnap you again," Yuma said sternly.

"Are your other brothers okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, they are fine," he answered.

"Thank you for saving me, Yuma…"

"Tsk! Don't tell me you had your doubts?"

"Of course not," I whispered.

Yuma and I locked eyes as he is still running a fast pace. I feel safe again in his strong arms. Yuma risked his life for me…


	23. Chapter 23 - Epilogue

Chapter 23

Epilogue

"Yuma, dinner is almost ready. Are your brothers going to be here soon?" I asked over my shoulder while I'm stirring the soup in the pot.

"Yeah, pretty soon!" He shouted out from the living room.

Yuma and I have our own place in America while Azusa, Kou, and Ruki live an hour away from us.

Five years have gone by and the Mukami brothers and I have put our old lives behind us after we left Japan.

I don't have to worry about Karl and the Sakamaki brothers anymore. The only Sakamaki I do see once in a while is Shu because Yuma and he would spend some time catching up on their pasts. I am glad they are friends again… I can tell they both adore each other very much.

My brother, Kira, and grandmother also visit us to see how we are doing and it's really nice to spend some time with them as well.

"Mommy! Daddy won't pick me up anymore!" Eve came in the room and pouted.

"Hun, your father has had you on his back all morning. He needs to relax a little bit," I lectured my four-year-old daughter, Eve.

I have become pregnant with my only child as soon as Yuma and I got our own place in this country. It was very unexpected yet I treat it as a blessing. I love my daughter so much. She has my dark brown hair and Yuma's light brown eyes.

"Okay…" Eve pouted.

"I'm sure Kou will pick you up when he gets here!" I insisted.

"Really?! Yay! I love uncle Kou!" Eve cheered.

I gave my daughter a small smile. I can see her fangs growing in already. It's crazy how my daughter is a half-vampire and I'm scared that she will become bloodthirsty yet Yuma insisted he would teach her to tame her cravings for blood.

"Go get ready because your three uncles will be here soon," I commanded softly.

"Okay!" Eve immediately left the room and went upstairs…

I went to finish cooking until I felt strong arms wrapping around me from behind.

"Our daughter is a handful," Yuma whispered in my ear.

"Yuma?" I turned my head and he kissed my lips sweetly.

"You know we have some time to have a little fun," he smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I raised a brow.

Yuma went to unbutton my blouse until I slapped his hands away.

"No, not right now…" I frowned.

"Come on, what's the problem?!" He groaned.

"Eve is upstairs and she can walk in on us." I bit my lip.

"Well, in that case, we'll have to go to our bedroom and shut the door." Yuma picked me up in a cradle and started to walk out of the room with me struggling in his grasp.

"Yuma, can't we wait?"

"No, I need you now," he said huskily.

I felt my heart flutter. There's never a dull moment with Yuma. We have been through a lot together yet I wouldn't change a thing because I would do anything for him and for our daughter…

 _They are my only happiness that I love and cherish…_


End file.
